Excalibur Jutsu
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: After arriving in Wales to try and heal Negi's sick cousin the gang enter the magical world only to have Fate and his team as seperated them. Now with the help of Merlin and the legendary sword Excalibur Naruto must reunite his friends and defeat Fate!
1. The Magic Begins

The Magic Begins

"Whoa man this is huge!" Sakura cried out entering the gateport of the magical world. "Mysterious as well" Negi said smiling. Naruto looked over his shoulder at a group of black cloaked figures 'Fate's here. Well bring it on I'll take you out all the same' he thought "Boy, I just read your thoughts are you sure it's Fate?" Kyubi asked "Yeah only there being cloaked by some kind of technique which could only be his work" Naruto said "Kotora I thought I felt that pile of burning sludge in the village" Kyubi said "We'll just have to set a trap for them once we're on the other side" Kyubi smiled "Your right" "Naruto" Setsuna called "Oh sorry, Fuzzy face wanted to talk" Naruto said walking off. "Do you think they know?" Kotora asked earning a scowl from Fate.

Inside the Gateport people went for different gates "Come on the one we need is just over here" Asuna said. "Boy; only two groups are heading for this gate port, us and them!" Kyubi said "Right then here guys eat up" Naruto laughed as he dropped a piece of paper "Hey Sakura when I say so can you use the tiger handseal?" Naruto asked "Sure" Sakura answered. Behind them one of Fate's goons stepped on the piece of paper. "Why did they drop this?" she asked "Who knows?" Kotora said "SAKURA NOW!" they heard Naruto "Okay, Tora!" Sakura said performing the tiger hand seal causing an explosion "An explosive tag clever" Fate said "Ala alba get ready" Asuna said summoning her sword "How did you know?" Setsuna asked "Considering everyone wore white cloaks except these guys who wore black and they had a stealth Jutsu on which had no effect on me" Naruto explained.

"Yes but now" Fate moved with his fist drawn back and slammed it into Naruto sending him reeling into a pillar "No way is this guy's stronger than me" Naruto said opening his eyes to reveal his Kyubi eyes "It's time to obliterate some evil!" Naruto growled. "What's with Naruto?" Maki asked taking cover "Its Kyubi Naruto's a Jinchuuriki and they have the power to use the bijuu's chakra" Sakura said hiding with the sports girls "No way the Kyubi no Kitsune!" Yuna said "You know of it?" Sakura asked "It's a legend in our world" Ako said.

Setsuna had engaged Tsukiyomi with her blade "What are you up to?" she asked straining, "Now why would I tell you?" Tsukiyomi inquired in a fluttery tone sending her smaller blade through Setsuna's sleeves. Setsuna screamed out in pain. Fate nearly laughed as Naruto dropped down into his one tailed form. Kaede and Chisame went after the masked ninja "Alright ladies, let's play!" he said before slamming Kaede into the ground "Is that all you got little Kaede" Kotora laughed as he pressed his knee into her abdomen. Kotora loved the feel of Kaede in pain beneath him, "You know Lord Fate said each one of us could keep a pet and I think you and pinkie over there will make great pets" he laughed pulling up his mask past his mouth and pressed it against Kaede's "Oh you will be a good choice" he said before Asuna swiped at him with a blade "Nuh uh Hime; you don't want your friend here dead do you?" Kotora said with a kunai at Kaede's throat.

"It is nearly time for activation." Fate said "How much longer?" Kotora asked blocking Chisame's cyber staff with a kunai "Five minutes" Fate said holding off Naruto's one tailed form with one hand around Naruto's neck. "Boy; Fate is about to activate something STOP HIM!" Kyuubi said unleashing a second tail. "Oh great blondie unleashed tail two Lord Fate may I join the battle?" Kotora said "No not yet I need you to keep doing what you're doing!" Fate said dodging fist after fist and then delivering some of his own blows to Naruto making him flinch "Thought that I was just as weak here didn't you?" Fate asked "Lord Fate it appears the Kyuubi's energy has decreased the waiting time to half a minute" Kotora said throwing Kaede into Ku and Setsuna. "To me my loyal subjects" Fate ordered "Twenty seconds to teleportation" Kotora said "Teleportation, NEGI!" Asuna shouted "Oh no, Ala Alba form up" Negi said "Too late Forced teleportation" Fate said sending out a shockwave.

The Ala Alba were in shock, "What's happening?" Sakura screamed panicking "We're being separated!" Asuna said "Goodbye and hopefully this time you will not stand in my way!" Fate laughed enraging Naruto "Naruto!" Setsuna cried out making her boyfriend switch priories from to her as she was dragged into a bright light "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled making a shadow clone for each party member. "Hold on to them and don't let GO!" Naruto ordered as the clones scattered "Farewell" Fate said as Naruto blacked out.

Feeling something prickly and cool beneath his Naruto woke up with a start "Where am I?" he asked looking around realizing he was now stranded in a strange grassy plain. "Negi, Asuna, Setsuna Sakura: GUYS!" Naruto shouted looking around. After hearing no answer Naruto looked for a residential area. "I guess if anyone lived here I would see it" Naruto said spotting a castle in the distance "Like that" he said walking towards the magnificent structure

Once he reached the castle Naruto was tired, out of breath and the sun was halfway in the sky "I'll admit that took longer than I expected" he panted "But I didn't see any of the others" he said sadly leaning against the wall to sleep "Excuse me good sir, but why would you fall asleep out here?" a voice asked "I ran all the way here" Naruto said "Please come inside the castle, the great mage has been expecting you" the voice said "Alright" Naruto said as he opened his eyes to see a fair maiden in front of him. She had hair the colour of garnets, sparkling blue eyes and a basket on her arm "Please come inside the gates of the noble kingdom Camelot" the girl said "Thank you" Naruto said.

Once inside the castle walls Naruto observed the makings of a festival "Ah good you have brought us some wild fruits" a man said to the girl "So who's going to become champion?" the girl said "Who knows? Last time a man by the name of Minato became champion" the man said "Too bad he went on his way" the girl said "So who's the kid" the man asked "I'm Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said "So the guardian's son" the man said bright eyed "Quickly child take him to the great one" the man said going back into his shop with the girl's basket.

"Oh, Great Mage I need to have a word with you about this boy" the girl said "What is it?" a deep loud booming voice said. "This boy is the son of Minato Namikaze the last guardian that served alongside Queen Arika in the Great War" the girl said. "The son of Minato, hey?" said an elderly mage who wore robes of green, a white beard that stopped halfway to his belt, and focused jasper eyes that stared at Naruto from underneath his hood "Interesting I did not know that Sir Minato had a son," the mage said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto declared "Dear boy I have not heard those names in many a year. I believe an introduction is in order. My name is Merlin and the girl next to you is my granddaughter Guinevere" Merlin said. "Hello" Guinevere said.

Merlin led the pair into a hall of some kind "Tea?" Merlin said "Yes please grandfather" Gwen said "Um sure" Naruto said "Now why are you here Naruto my boy? Surely you did not simply chose to come to my area" Merlin said petting his owl "You see, I was travelling with a group of friends when we were attacked and a forced teleportation scattered us over the world" Naruto said "Oh dear anybody important in this little group?" Merlin asked "My girlfriend, best friend, the offspring of the Thousand Master, the daughter of Eishun Konoe, and the niece of my sensei" Naruto said. "May I inquire about who did these atrocious things to you?" Gwen asked "Fate Averruncus" Naruto said bitterly "I see and these friends of yours are there many?" Merlin asked "A fair few" Naruto said "Grandfather, no!" Gwen said "But my dear you are the caretaker" Merlin said "Alright" Gwen said "Good tomorrow we set out on the White Wing Quest" Merlin said.

That night the village within Camelot's walls gathered at it's center to witness the great festival's main event "Tonight we pull the mystic sword from it's stony prison into the hands of the new guardian. Behold Excalibur sword of guardians! And this year I have the privilege of introducing the son of our last champion Minato Namikaze and his fair maiden Kushina Uzumaki: Naruto Uzumaki," Merlin said making the crowd cheer. Naruto walked out in a black knight's uniform with silver bracers and grieves; a belt around his waist and silver Pauldrons. He walked out to where Excalibur was being held "My boy you may now pull out the sword" Merlin said happily

Naruto placed his hands on the sword's hilt and pulled with his might. He focused his mind on what was important to him, Setsuna, Negi, Asuna, Kaede, Sakura, Konoka, all his friends and how badly he wanted to protect them. He could feel the blade scraping against the stone as slowly inch by inch the rock scabbard losed it's grip. Then in one brilliant instance the sword came free. Naruto held it high in the air above his head as the people cheered for their new hero. Merlin knew this boy was special and now all he had to do was train him how to use the sword properly.

* * *

><p>Okay people I'm back with the sequel to Naruto: Magical Jutsu, Naruto Excalibur jutsu, so enjoy and now to address those review saying to me put spaces in between you speaking, I'm sorry but I continue on after a person speak because I find that easier to write like that, so I'm sorry if you guys find it hard to read<p> 


	2. Riding Out

Riding out

At dawn the next morning Naruto and Merlin rode out of Camelot, "So how are going to find my friends?" Naruto asked

"If you are correct they have different magical energy signatures then most others which means the only problem is Princess Asuna" Merlin said

"I thought Asuna gave up the throne?" Naruto asked

"She did but she is related to royalty so too is Prince Negi" Merlin said

"Oh boy Prince Negi; man that sounds weird" Naruto laughed

They stopped at a nearby brook for a break "I am curious about that one" Merlin said referring to Kyuchibi. "A long time ago a great beast attacked my village, my father was the leader at the time and he sealed the great beast in me. The one you see in front of you is a smaller version of the beast that is inside me" Naruto said.

"I understand your father told me the same story; in fact he was in tears over it. His direct quote was 'I will understand if he never forgives me'" Merlin said sadly

"There were times when I was attacked but because of what he did there is still a village I can call home" Naruto said. Merlin sat there looking at the boy he called the new guardian

"Naruto if you fail to take up the challenge...evil will rule. Are you ready?" Merlin asked

"Yes I am" Naruto said "Very well Sir Naruto your challenge starts now!" Merlin declared

"I thought it started the moment I took up the sword" Naruto said.

"I know that but I usually say it after the sword has been pulled to see if I could confirmed what the sword saw" Merlin said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"The guardian must have noble intentions otherwise the sword would not come free. Your intention is to protect your friends is it not?" Merlin asked

"It is" Naruto answered

"Well then we shall find them" Merlin said smiling.

Naruto and Merlin rode on. "Hey Merlin are we going to know if we're close to anyone?" Naruto asked

"It's quite simple actually. You and your friends wear wing badges, so we can enhance the tracker inside it, use a map and presto instant white wing locations" Merlin said.

"Let's do it!" Naruto said giving Merlin his badge just before he started chanting something in an archaic language. Then as the last word left his lips a green light covered a map Merlin had laid out and above certain locations on the map were wing shapes.

"According to this, one of your friends is nearby and then there are two more after that" Merlin said,

"We will start with the closest one in the jungle."

In the jungle a figure walked alone. He was not in great shape in fact...he was nearly dead. He staggered and winced in pain as a young woman with light green hair walked beside him

"Negi-sensei you must rest, that fever of yours is not going to help anyone" the girl said

"I'm fine Chachamaru" Negi rasped before falling only to be caught by Chachamaru

"Lets rest for a while" Chachamaru said lowering Negi to the ground.

After walking for hours on end Merlin and Naruto stopped to rest on a beach "This is interesting, two of your friends are nearby" Merlin said examining the sand. Naruto looked down in the sand as he commented, "Footprints."

"One female and one male" Merlin said.

"And one dragon" Naruto said pointing at an injured Dragon

"Hm, judging by the injuries this dragon sustained it was not done by those two but an assassin" Merlin said running his hand over a wound,

"Fate has assassins?" Naruto was now worried if Fate had an assassin guild on his side there was no way to reach his friends alive.

"Curious; the assassin went that way" Merlin said pointing in front on him towards the jungle, "But why?"

A cloaked figure was running with all they had from serveral dark aberrations

"No, no, no" she cried out. Chisame was now the target of assassins sent by Fate

"Come here girl and I promise not to injure you" he taunted.

"There he is!" a voice cried

"Very well Ventus Lance" shouted another voice from behind the assassins as a lance of wind pure wind formed.

"Who's that?" Chisame asked

"I think it's time I put Excalibur to the test" Naruto said drawing his sword.

Excalibur shone brightly in the hands of Naruto Uzumaki, the new defender of the magical world

"I Naruto Guardian Knight of the Wind hereby announce the end of your injustices" Naruto declared making Excalibur's blade glow and extend to twice its length

"Now Excalibur cut down the assassins" Naruto said swinging his sword at the assassin, who quickly blocked it with his own sword,

"Pathetic this is the legendary guardian knight? What a loser" laughed an assassin

"While you were getting that nice sword of yours Lord Fate was taking delight in one of your friends" he cackled

"No he's not because I have faith in them" Naruto said bringing Excalibur back to him with the blade pointing up

"Justice Technique Dragon Blade!" Naruto shouted swinging Excalibur in a circle, before thrusting it through the middle making the circle compact to the edge of the blade and ignite a helix of fire up the blade

"Now may your injustice be undone, dattebayo" Naruto announced bringing his blade down. The assassin bore the full impact of the attack and turned into white hot ash

"It can't be! He killed the shadow one! Fall back!" the second ranked assassin said retreating with the others

Naruto twirled his sword around before putting it back into the scabbard

"Impressive, young knight" Merlin said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he helped Chisame up

"The fire technique you just performed now was a difficult one to handle and yet you did it perfectly the first time round" Merlin complimented

"Naruto since when could you wield a sword?" Chisame asked

"For a couple of days now" Naruto said

"Anyway, Negi is very sick. I met up with him about an hour after the incident at the gate and his fever was around 45 degrees Celsius" she panicked

"Hm, take me to this boy" Merlin said.

The group found Negi asleep, "Well it seems that his fever has gone down two degrees thanks to you miss Chachamaru: ministra to Evangeline A.K. McDowel" Merlin said

"How did you know?" Chachamaru asked

"I saw you at Mahora ever since the first return from this world" Merlin said

"That is how I know about Nekane's illness. It appears that this Kotora Kuroko has powers similar to that of the Thousand Master" Merlin said casting a light green glow over Negi's sleeping form

It is good to know that you guys are together. Merlin and I are doing the same but I can't be a part of this group" Naruto said sadly

"It's alright this happened last time you know and in the end we managed just fine" Negi said smiling

"Very well then my friend take care of yourself I don't want to be hearing that you got injured" Naruto laughed

"Here prince take this" Merlin said handing Negi a pocket watch

"What is it?" Negi asked

"A watch that allows us to communicate I have set it so you can talk to twelve different watches just turn the hour hand to the number and the press the button on the bottom and a communication bubble will appear and we can talk" Merlin explained

"Very well, it is a good idea and I take it I am the 1 o'clock on the watch?" Negi asked

"Yes you are and we are the 12 o'clock position" Merlin said holding his watch up.

"Hey Merlin where are we headed anyway?" Naruto asked

"A special place" Merlin replied smiling

"As long as we meet up with some of the others" Naruto added while increasing his grip on Excalibur's hilt


	3. A maiden's rescue

Maiden Rescue

Naruto rested under a tree while Merlin looked over the map "Hm, the nearest town is a couple of days away" Merlin said  
>"Yeah?" Naruto asked poking the campfire<br>"You're worried about her aren't you?" Merlin asked  
>"Yep all of them...but her the most" Naruto sighed<br>"You know the hearts of two lovers will lead them to each other" Merlin said picking up a burning twig and put it in his pipe to light the tobacco in it.  
>"Really?" Naruto asked looking at the smoking mage<br>"Of course" Merlin said taking a puff  
>"Oh this is some nice tobacco, Camelot's finest" Merlin said<br>"Smoking kills you know?" Naruto said  
>"Only that pre-packaged stuff you get in the old world. Nasty stuff indeed it's like breathing in fumes from cars and a pest removers" Merlin said. Naruto looked up at the starry night skies<br>"You're a lot alike him" Merlin said as his eyes twinkled like the stars above him  
>"My father?" Naruto asked<br>"Yes your father and your grandfather" Merlin said  
>"You knew my grandfather?" Naruto asked<br>"Yes, Koji Namikaze was a good man and the guardian before your father" Merlin said  
>"Wow, my grandfather was a guardian too?" Naruto asked looking at Excalibur.<p>

"Your Grandfather was the Hurricane Knight for his fast and furious movements in battle. Sadly he was cut down in his later years causing me to summon Minato. I told your father that he was as powerful and wise as a mage Ninja. I grew to be close friends with him and over time I thought of him as my brother. Even to his last days he was optimistic in his outlook on life and many a people was shocked to hear that he had died. But they were glad he went out in his old age fighting like the way he would've wanted. I asked him why he wanted to die in battle and he said 'Dying in your sleep is not very exciting as your eyes are close when you die. I want to gaze upon the source of my death no matter how pathetic and another thing I want a relative named after a maelstrom.'  
>" And it looks like my old friend got his wish," expounded Merlin.<br>"So I guess I am like my grandfather after all" Naruto mused. He heard Merlin snore and smiled  
>"Night great mage" Naruto said.<p>

"So Merl where are we going?" Naruto asked  
>"To Ariadne and its Merlin!" Merlin said<br>"Which is?"  
>"A gigantic school" Merlin said<br>"A school...man I hate school" Naruto said  
>"It is open to anyone who has the intention and desire to obtain education and knowledge. Which is why we are heading there to give you knowledge" Merlin cheerfully said pulling out a jellybean from a pouch on his waist and munching on it "<br>Ah. Lime" Merlin said  
>"I bet there wouldn't be anyone there that I know" Naruto grumbled<br>"Relax I heard your friend Yue has a open invitation here on the Valkyre Brigade" Merlin said  
>"So Yue should be there" Naruto said<br>"There is a good chance" Merlin said  
>"The more we find the better" Naruto said<br>"Why are you so determined to defeat Fate?" Merlin asked  
>"He's evil and I want to end it" Naruto growled<br>"Ah you see one man's evil is another man's heroics" Merlin said  
>"I see" Naruto said<br>"Do you?" Merlin asked "I'm not sure" Naruto said.

In a dark alley two girls were running while a third was clinging to the back of one of the runners.  
>"We have to find a doctor or something" one of them said<br>"I agree Ako's fever is worst than last time we were here. I hope Tosaka finds us" Natusmi said feeling her friend's forehead  
>"I agree we have to get out of here" Akira said<br>"I heard something over here" a voice said  
>"Wait until we deliver these dolls to Lord Fate" another voice said<br>"Fate's assassins are right there" Natsumi whimpered "le-leave me here save yourselves" Ako said "No we won't" Akira replied with determination.

Merlin and Naruto stopped at a lake just a bit out of the next town.  
>"Justice Technique: Dragon's Fang!" Naruto said creating a helix of fire around the blade like before.<br>"Now Naruto you must focus on the other nine elements: Earth, Water, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Wood, Metal, Light and Dark" Merlin said  
>"I know, I know" Naruto said coming and sitting down to listen to the mage<br>"The easiest to control are Earth and Light followed by Water, Wood and Metal after that comes the harder elements Ice, Thunder, Wind, Fire and Darkness because you have to create them. With the other elements you already have them at your disposal" Merlin said  
>"Now I want you to use an Earth technique" Merlin requested as he walked off.<p>

Akira looked out to see if Fate's assassins were still out there. She could never forget them; clad in dark armour, black hoods hiding all but their mouths, blue sashes around their waists, scimitars in hand and their voices...their voices were just as ominous as their clothing. However Ako's fever was sky rocketing and their only hope was fading fast.  
>"We have to get her to a hospital" Natsumi said panicking as a passing gentleman saw them.<br>"Hello girls are you in trouble?" he asked  
>"Our friend has a fever that won't go down" Natsumi cried as the gentleman placed a hand to Ako's forehead<br>"It's a good thing I found you when I did. Come on...oh by the way my name is Hector" he said  
>"I'm Akira, this is Natsumi and our friend in your arms is Ako" Akira said<br>"Beautiful old country names" Hector said while carrying the sick girl  
>"My home is not far from here" Hector said wrapping his white cloak around Ako's feverish body<br>"Why do you wear the same things as those assassins?" Natsumi asked  
>"Assassin? Oh please don't misunderstand I am not one of those assassins who work for Fate. I am a royal knight of the Kingdom of Ostia" Hector said "A royal knight?" the two girls replied in unison.<p>

"Yes I was supposed to be at the gate port when the incident occurred but something else came up and the Order had to meet at the kingdom" Hector said "  
>The Order?" Akira asked<br>"Yes the Order of the White Dragon, the elite royal guards, we dress like assassins to tell us apart from normal knights" Hector explained smiling as the group reached a small house  
>"Make yourselves at home and I shall send Sayako out to get you some more clothing" Hector said removing his hood that was attached to a white sleeveless shirt to reveal kind brown eyes. Then he proceeded to remove his armguards and greaves. Akira stood there mesmorized by the knight in front of her<br>"Enjoying the view?" a female voice said making Akira jump  
>"I didn't mean to peek" she panicked seeing a woman in a fine dress with wavy brown locks of hair "I'm Sayako Hector's maid and friend" she announced<br>"You don't look like a maid" Akira said  
>"That because she's not" Hector answered<br>"He's right I just say that I'm his maid because he thinks of me as a wonderful maiden" Sayako said giving Akira an outfit for her to wear  
>"Here you are dear" she said to Natsumi and finally left Ako's by her bedside as she wet the dry cloth on her forehead.<p>

Naruto placed Excalibur into it's scabbard.  
>"Now we can continue for I have to see a friend" Merlin said walking to town as the map he was holding flashed<br>"Merlin the map!" Naruto said drawing the wizard's attention to the map  
>"That is not good three of your friends are being attacked by Fate's assassins" Merlin said quickening his pace.<br>"Come on hurry up!" Naruto barked appearing ahead of Merlin.  
>"How did you get up there so fast?" Merlin asked baffled<p>

Hector was slammed into a wall as Kotora stood there looming over him.  
>"Now Hector, Lord Fate will be merciful if you surrender these beauties to me" Kotora said as he held the sick Ako in his clutches<br>"What's this Snow white has a fever" Kotora chuckled placing a hand on his prisoner's forehead  
>"And a nasty one that that" he said removing the white pyjama top from her "maybe this will cool her down"<br>"STOP IT!" Natsumi cried out struggling against the assassins grip, Akira looked lost when she saw them; the ears of an orange fox, Kyuchibi was outside

Naruto had sent Kyuchibi on ahead as Merlin and he hid along a shadowy alleyway.  
>"This does not look fortuitous" Merlin said<br>"You got that right according to Kyuchibi Kotora is in there and holding a sick Ako hostage and has badly injured some kind of knight" Naruto said using the telepathic link  
>"Then we must announce ourselves" Merlin replied<br>"Of course" Naruto said moving

Kotora kept a close grip on Ako.  
>"You know I just might add you to the future collection I'll gain with Sakura and Kaede. Three beautiful and headstrong young women for me to give an attitude adjustment to" Kotora said as he stiffened<br>"CHECK OUTSIDE!" he ordered making a few assassins go outside  
>"That punk can't be here" he growled softly<br>"Who?" Ako whimpered  
>"Hush now you'll waste your energy" Kotora said softly stroking Ako's back noticing how it would go from smooth to rough back to smooth. He took a quick glimpse and saw a massive scar across her back.<br>"How did you get this little one" he asked  
>"I don't want to talk about it" Ako said burying her head into the enemies chest. Kotora looked up and saw how frightened the girls were and then back at the assassins<br>"I like the one with freckles on her cheeks, I'll have fun with her" the assassin chuckled.  
>"You there soldier" Kotora said<br>"Yes sir?" The assassin said  
>"Outside, in fact all of you outside now" Kotora ordered.<p>

Naruto witnessed the entire assassin group standing outside  
>"NOW! I Naruto Uzumaki the Guardian Knight of the Wind hereby announce the end of your injustice!" Naruto declared making Excalibur extend and illuminate like last time only this time the assassins were fleeing except for one extremely stupid one who though he could had a chance of winning. "<br>You lose, JUTSICE TECHNIQUE METEOR BLITZ!" Naruto said as jagged pieces of rock surrounded the metal blade. Naruto charged and performed a five hit combo on the assassin who turned into white sand and fell to the ground

Inside the hut Kotora gently lowered Ako onto the bed and covered her as Naruto entered.  
>"Hey brat, take good care of her! She's a special one and I hope that we can work together" Kotora said holding out his hand<br>"Of course" Naruto said accepting it  
>"Goodbye Wind Fox" Kotora said<br>"See ya, Fire Tiger" Naruto said before Kotora left in a spiral of red flames.


	4. Lake Gather

Lake gathering

Naruto and Merlin left the town they were just in to travel to Ariadne to acquire help for Naruto.

"It's a good thing we left the girls with Hector and Sayako until Ako is better" Naruto said  
>"Yes but there is someone I feel may be in grave danger...Nimueh" Merlin said<p>

"Who's Nimueh?" Naruto asked  
>"A young girl who is particularly gifted in the use of water magic" Merlin said<br>"Brilliant" Naruto said  
>"Not to mention a summoner" Merlin said sternly<br>"A summoner?" Naruto asked  
>"Yes one of the most powerful mage archetypes here" Merlin said.<p>

In a small crystal blue lake where you could see the very bottom of it swam a young girl the age of five with blue hair and eyes. She looked at the bottom of the lake admiring the fishes and plant life that grew there.  
>"Nimueh," a voice cried out<br>"Yes?" the girl asked lifting her head  
>"Come on we've rested long enough" the voice said again<br>"Okay Miss Setsuna" Nimueh said running out and into the dry towel that Setsuna had for her  
>"Enjoy your swim?" Setsuna asked<br>"Yep, the fish were nice enough to play with me" Nimueh said making the winged swordsman laugh. Setsuna's laughter died down soon because she still worried about her friends and if they were even alive  
>"Don't worry he's okay and he will soon be reconnected with the person that his heart has bonded to" Nimueh said<br>"Another foresight?" Setsuna asked pulling on Nimueh's multi-toned blue jacket like dress  
>"Something like that" Nimueh giggled.<p>

Half an hour later Asuna, Setsuna and Nimueh were walking again  
>"Let me guess...the next lake we get to we stop and rest?" Asuna asked running a hand through her ember like hair<br>"I'm sorry about the fact I can only go a couple of hours without being in or near water" Nimueh said sadly  
>"Hey, it's okay" Asuna said<br>"If it wasn't it for us you would be gone" Setsuna said remembering how they met Nimueh.

Asuna and Setsuna had finished a bounty hunt and were walking along a desert path, Asuna was hot enough to just walk along in a tank top "You're going to get sunburnt" Setsuna said  
>"I know I know" Asuna said throwing a shirt on overtop, once she was finished she saw something, It was a young girl stumbling around in the desert<br>"Setsuna look!" Asuna said as Setsuna saw the young girl crash into the hot desert sand  
>"COME ON!" Setsuna shouted racing to the young girl.<p>

Setsuna was nearly crying about how close to death Nimueh was  
>"Don't worry I'm fine now" Nimueh smiled "That's good" Asuna said hugging Nimueh<br>"You are a big sister aren't you?" Setsuna asked  
>"Yeah I guess I am" Asuna said before gaining the look she gets when she is worried<br>"Don't worry he is safe" Nimueh said smiling "How does she know these things?" Asuna inquired  
>"I just do" Nimueh answered.<p>

A bit further out in the desert near the forest edge Negi, Kasumi, Asakura, Chisame, and Chachamaru were walking along  
>"First lake or oasis we get to we'll stop" Negi said looking at the hot and bothered group<br>"Thank goodness I think the sun is drying out my skin" Kasumi said  
>"As long as there is shade I'll be fine" Chisame replied.<br>"I have to agree with Chisame-san" Chachamaru added.

Traveling toward the lake from another direction a cloaked traveller walked and every now and then the wind would blow the cloak open a bit. When it did it revealed a rich scarlet lace up top, with black elbow length gloves and black pants with the ends tucked into a pair of comfortable looking boots.  
>"I hope my prey soon comes to me" she said as her eyes blazed with determination<p>

"Wow this is a beautiful lake" Setsuna said noticing it had a waterfall  
>"Great we can have a shower, and Nimueh can have a bath" Asuna said smiling as the girls removed their clothing and stepped into the water "Wow this water is warm," Setsuna said smiling<br>"Yes it is because the natural temperature from the desert sand makes it nice and comfortable for swimmers and bathers alike" Nimueh said stepping in as Setsuna summoned her wings and stepped under the waterfall smiling.

On the northern side Merlin and Naruto set up their camp  
>"Now Naruto you have mastered fire and earth; now it is time for water" Merlin said as Naruto released Kyuchibi<br>"How?" Naruto asked stroking the fox chibi  
>"Stand in the shallows" Merlin said as he sat on a rock and pulled out his pipe, placed some tobacco in it and lit it<br>"I just hope Nimueh is alright" Merlin said looking to the sky.

On the southern side Negi's group changed into their swimsuits.  
>"What do you think?" Kasumi asked revealing her tropical printed bikini<br>"Nice" Chisame said sliding into the warm relaxing water  
>"Hey Negi I'm going for a look around" Chamo said walking off "Not too far Chamo" Negi ordered. "Okay" Chamo replied.<p>

The cloaked traveller reached the western shore and removed her clothes revealing a violet and crimson bikini.  
>"This will feel great, just like the hot springs back home" she said sighing making sure her pink hair was fully under<br>"I can't remember the last time I had a bath, probably before coming here" Sakura said. She missed her friends and parents "I hope their okay" Sakura said sadly.

On a cliff overlooking the lake stood Tsukiyomi and her assassin guards.  
>"Leave the one with wings to me," she said as her captain stepped forward with his silver sash and black cape blowing in the slight breeze.<br>"And the others?" he asked  
>"Take them to Lord Fate," the girls said.<br>"Ma'am some of us are worried about Huntress," the guard captain said.  
>"Leave her to me as well," she snarled. "Of course ma'am, YOU HEARD HER MOVE OUT!" the order was called<p>

Naruto emerged from the water. "That was easy" he declared.  
>"It becomes harder the further you are away from water," Merlin said smiling.<br>"Then I'll have other techniques to fall back on right?" Naruto asked drying off.  
>"Yes but remember the easiness of elements depends on what you have access to," Merlin said sitting beneath a tree.<br>"It felt weird though as if the water was telling me someone is nearby," Naruto said looking at the water.  
>"Sometimes we can feel things we would like too," Merlin said.<p>

Nimueh was swimming away from her caregivers towards the middle of the lake.  
>"This is nice," she said as she reached a piece of shore,<br>"but where is Asuna and Setsuna?"  
>"Are you lost little girl?" a voice asked.<br>"Yes please help...me. You're one of those mean people," Nimueh panicked.  
>"Too bad you just had to walk on the shore in front of me," Tsukiyomi smiled walking towards the young girl who just curled up and screamed.<p>

On the eastern shore the girls'shriek was heard "NIMUEH!" the girls panicked running to get her. On the Western shore Sakura was pulling on her shirt when the scream reached her ears "That doesn't sound good," she spoke dashing off while placing her cloak on. On the Southern side Negi's group was alerted "What was that?" Chisame asked "A girl! We have to find her" Kasumi said picking up her bag. On the northern side of the lake a sleeping Merlin snappedd awake "Nimueh, no please not her!" Merlin begged grabbing his staff "Naruto" Merlin shouted "I'm way ahead of you" Naruto said sword drawn.

Nimueh was against a rock as Tsukiyomi came forward slowly with her blade in full view  
>"This will not hurt at all" she said creepily. Nimueh was whimpering badly and shaking like a leaf. She covered her head with her arms and started to cry.<br>"Time to go" her predator said as the blade drew closer to her

Tsukiyomi swung down but before she hit the girl a new sword intercepted her's.  
>"Who?" Tsukiyomi asked.<br>"I Naruto Uzumaki, Guardian Knight of the Wind hereby announce the end of your injustice," Naruto said holding Excalibur above Nimueh.  
>"It's alright I intend to defend you with my life if need be." Naruto said reflecting the words of his sensei on his first mission<br>"I know" Nimueh smiled as Naruto kicked back Tsukiyomi before blocking her sword swing after swing. Merlin saw Nimueh sitting there "NIMUEH!" Merlin cried out "Grandfather!" Nimueh said running to her beloved grandfather  
>"Its okay I'm here, I'm here" he said stroking her short blue hair lovingly. Tsukiyomi was still unable to land a blow on Naruto,<br>"Never mind I'll just attack them" she laughed heading for Merlin and Nimueh.  
>"Magica Sagita series Lucia" a young man said launching ten arrows composed of light at the evil mercenary "NEGI!" Naruto cried out "Naruto what a surprise" Negi said as Chamo jumped onto his shoulder.<br>"Well, well, well my prey has come out to play" Huntress said  
>"Huntress?" Tsukiyomi said panicking at the sight of three of her most dangerous opponents<br>"JUSTICE TECHNIQUE TIDE CUTTER" Naruto said as water spiralled around his blade before he swung Nimueh chanted an archaic spell increasing the strength of the tide cutter.  
>"So long Sakura Fubuki" Huntress said flinging a kunai at her opponent releasing pieces of paper which combined with the tide cutter before exploding creating a shockwave of water towards Fates right hand.<br>"Time for me to go now" Tsukiyomi said fleeing into shadow  
>"We won" Kasumi said<br>"Thanks Sakura" Naruto said  
>"No problem" Sakura said<p>

After the three camps joined up Naruto went to the eastern side to find some wood  
>"Why do I have to be the one that gets the wood?" he groaned looking about before he sensed someone behind him. He took a defensive stance when they crashed into him making him close his eyes as he skidded back several meters. Once he stopped he felt it...a warm soft feeling on top of him. He cautiously opened his eyes to see a familiar sight, there lying on top of him was Setsuna. He carefully and slowly wrapped his arms around her as if she were a dream that he was about to awaken from<br>"Setsuna" he whispered to her  
>"Naruto?" she asked "Yeah it's me" he said holding her tenderly<br>"I thought we weren't going to find each other" Setsuna said tears coming out of her eyes  
>"It's alright we're together again" he smiled before the two shared a tender yet fiery kiss<br>"See I told you" Nimueh appearing out of nowhere said smiling  
>"Okay little one" Setsuna said<br>"SETSUNA!" Asuna called out spotting the trio  
>"NARUTO!" she cried out smiling as she tackled Naruto into a hug<br>"We were worried about you, are you okay? Have you found Negi and if so where is he?" Asuna asked in rapid succession  
>"Yes I'm fine and as for the other questions follow me" he said<p>

Back on the northern shore Merlin had started a fire and the girls were talking while Negi practiced  
>"So how many more to find?" Sakura asked<br>"Well there's still Haruna, Nodoka, Yue, Ku, Kaede, Konoka and I'm not sure who else" Kasumi said  
>"Ako, Natsumi and Akira's with a knight" Chisame concluded<br>"But what about Setsuna and Asuna?" Chachamaru asked  
>"I'm not sure" Sakura said. At that precise moment Naruto came back to the assembled group<br>"Hey guys Naruto's back" Sakura called  
>"And he's got Asuna and Setsuna with him!" Sakura continued "<br>ASUNA!" Negi cried "NEGI!" Asuna yelled out reaching her brother  
>"Don't ever do that again" she said hugging Negi to the point of near strangulation<br>"I won't" Negi said  
>"Now that the group is back together I suggest we move out to locate more of your friends" Merlin said with a smile on his face.<br>"Together" Naruto said holding out his hand "Together" the rest of the group said placing their hands on Naruto's


	5. The winds of defence

Winds of defence

The group was walking towards the Ariadne to gather knowledge for Naruto and try to find more of their friends before the assassins of Fate could.  
>"So you left Ako and some others with a knight of some order?" Asuna asked<br>"Pretty much" Naruto said holding Setsuna's hand in his own  
>"You missed her didn't you?" Nimueh asked giggling<br>"Yeah I did" Naruto said before tickling Nimueh who burst out in laughter  
>"No don't I'm ticklish" she laughed out loud<br>"I'm sorry what was that?" Naruto laughed as Setsuna joined in the fun.  
>"Those three look like their having fun" Negi said beside Merlin<br>"Oh yes Nimueh always enjoys playing and helping others" Merlin said happily  
>"Did you know my father?" Negi asked<br>"Yes I did but on to the situation that brought you here this time your cousin Nekane is ill isn't she?" Merlin asked  
>"We don't know what caused it" Negi said frowning "Never mind young mage" Merlin smiled.<p>

On a large rock formation stood a young girl practicing martial arts. She was using a staff like artifact to practice.  
>"I hope someone finds me," she thought unaware that a gang of assassins were right behind her and one of them was salivating.<br>"Man...she's hot," he said  
>"Knock it off Lord Fate doesn't want the prize damaged or tarnished," the leader said observing her.<br>"Who cares she's gorgeous," the drooling guard said  
>"Man get a grip!" the leader said.<p>

In another section of the world a young girl on a ship flying through cloudy skies.  
>"I hope we find someone soon," she said to her companion.<br>"I agree Haruka but the chances are low."  
>"What makes you say that Yue?" Haruka asked.<br>"I'm not sure...just land the ship at the school and then continue on with the plan," Yue said.  
>"Not to be picky or anything but can you please untie me?" a male said.<br>"Why should we?" Yue asked.  
>"Because I know who Fate's going after next," the male said who turned out to be Kotora.<br>"Listen next time we trust you...if we ever trust you is when you can produce a couple of our friends out of nowhere," Haruka said as Yue changed into her Ariadne uniform.  
>"Wait the Order of the White Dragon are protecting your friends Ako, Natsumi and Akira," Kotora said panicking.<br>"Not thin air," Haruka taunted.  
>"Um...okay let me see, last I checked your friend Ku Fei was on Fate's attack list after a girl named Nimueh," Kotora said.<br>"Where?" Yue demanded.  
>"I don't know at that point they were still working on the location of Nimueh" Kotora said.<br>"Let's go! I'll get to Ariadne and tell the dean there," Yue said as Haruna charged full steam ahead.

Naruto's group had stopped for a while to rest. During this time Naruto was speaking with Sakura.  
>"Your chakra level is low. How much have you used since you got here?" Naruto asked<br>"Not much; but I feel weaker each day. It's like this place drains us of our chakra" Sakura said sadly  
>"I know but the drainage level for me is lower because of Excalibur," Naruto realized<br>"So how do I stop the drain?" Sakura asked.  
>"Hey Negi, Chamo come here!" Naruto smirked<br>"Oh no I do not like blondie's smirk" Asuna said  
>"Neither do I" Chisame said.<br>"What is it?" Negi asked  
>"Sakura is losing power at a rapid rate and I was thinking, if she had a pactio, the drain would stop" Naruto said<br>"A PACTIO!" Sakura shouted  
>"Look it is the only way and besides if I sensed your levels. Right now you have only three days left before passing out, three and a half to four till death. So if you want to live you have to form a pactio with Negi" Naruto said.<br>"I'm not sure" Sakura said  
>"I would agree with Naruto if your energy is being drained a pactio could be a good thing for you" Negi said.<br>"Maybe" Sakura said lying down.

Merlin noticed the talk and looked seriously before sighing  
>"I hope we can find another chakra stone at Ariadne" Merlin said<br>"Chakra stone?" Setsuna asked while training  
>"A special crystal that contains Mage Chakra, the merged form of Magic and Chakra. There is only one known source, the first hokage's necklace" Merlin said<br>"Wait the Senju pendant!" Setsuna shouted  
>"Yes that is why Naruto doesn't feel the drain, the stone makes magical Chakra to replace the drained chakra" Merlin said.<br>"I see" Setsuna said as Konoka walked over  
>"But another one of Naruto's tricks is that he has Kyuubi increasing the amount of chakra" Merlin said<br>"That would explain a few things, anyway would you like me to pass on what element you want Naruto to learn next?" Setsuna asked  
>"Yes please tell him I want him to try a wind technique" Merlin said lighting his pipe.<p>

Naruto stood there with Excalibur pointing up in the air. Setsuna walked over to Naruto and smiled  
>"Hey" Setsuna said kissing Naruto.<br>"So what element does Merlin want me to learn?" Naruto asked  
>"Wind" Setsuna answered<br>"Already done" Naruto answered getting a shocked look from Setsuna  
>"How did it so quickly?" Setsuna asked<br>"My natural Attribute is wind" Naruto said  
>"Wow really?" Setsuna asked<br>"Yep, so now why don't we have a few moments of us time?" Naruto asked smiling  
>"You really do know how to treat a girl" Setsuna said smiling as she leant in to kiss her boyfriend<br>"Nimueh" Naruto said  
>"Yes?" Nimueh asked appearing from behind a rock<br>"A little alone time please?" Naruto asked  
>"Okay" Nimueh said sadly walking off.<br>"Poor thing" Setsuna said  
>"We'll cheer up her up later" Naruto said<br>"promise?" Setsuna asked  
>"Promise" Naruto said smiling.<p>

Ku Fei was resting when the assassin group came up closer to her  
>"Look at her just lying there, I must have her" the drooling assassin said.<br>"Enough Baldox!" the leader said  
>"Oh, but sir just a quick little kiss?" Baldox asked<br>"Knowing you it won't be quick or just a kiss" the leader said. "So?" Baldox asked  
>"Alright a quick kiss and then grab her and bring her here" the leader said as Baldox moved silently, looking around smirking<br>"Now for that kiss." Baldox said climbing onto the rock before observing a campfire "Hm?" he asked looking up "Who is that?" he silently asked.

Naruto was sitting on a ledge overlooking a cloudy valley Excalibur by his side and Nimueh sitting on the other side  
>"So, was it a good kiss?" the water mage asked<br>"It always is" Naruto said as the clouds parted. Naruto took notice of something,  
>"What the?" he asked; an assassin was climbing up a rock pillar toward a target,<br>"Naruto do you see that?" Nimueh asked  
>"Yeah an assassin!" Naruto said picking up Excalibur and prepared for combat. "But who would the assassins be after?" Naruto asked.<br>"Up there!" Setsuna said joining Naruto  
>"Its Ku Fei!" Naruto said running.<p>

Baldox was just about to kiss Ku Fei when a blur hit me from behind him  
>"Who are you?" he shouted as Ku Fei woke "Huh-aru?" she asked<br>"I Naruto Uzumaki Guardian Knight of the wind hereby put an end to you injustice!" Naruto said jumping forward to where the assassin and Ku Fei were only to hit rock  
>"What?" Naruto asked looking around to see the assassin gone<br>"Where did he go-aru?" Ku Fei asked "I don't know" Naruto said looking around  
>"Naruto I can't sense him in the area" Setsuna said meaning he fled<br>"Damn, we won't get another chance at that guy again!" Naruto shouted  
>"Calm down" Sakura said.<p>

Baldox was lucky he got away at teh last moment before he was struck down by that legendary blade  
>"Man, no way am I ever facing that guy again!" Baldox said "There must be some way to beat him without incurring the wrath of his sword?" Baldox asked<br>"Oh but you see Fate-kun is through with failures like you Baldox" a sweet voice said Tsukiyomi,  
>"please give me another chance, this was after all my first failure" Bladox said<br>"Very well, only if you do something extra special" Tsukiyomi said  
>"What is that milady" Baldox asked smirking<br>"Kidnap a non-trained girl and hold her captive" Tsukiyomi said  
>"Of course" Baldox smirked darkly. Baldox went through a portal to the girls' change rooms of the Mahora academy gym<br>"Perfect" Baldox said

At Mahora class 3-A was finishing up in the change rooms  
>"Come on Ayaka" Fukka said walking out in her uniform.<br>"Hold on I just got my skirt on, go ahead" Ayaka said as she put her bra on, she heard footsteps as she reached for her shirt  
>"What is it now?" she asked turning around to see Baldox standing there looking hungry<br>"You're going to come with me my dear" Baldox said grabbing her as Ayaka screamed  
>"Ayaka!" the twins of 3-A shouted running in to see her gear all over the floor<br>"Ayaka's been" Fukka said "Kidnapped!" Fumika said finishing her twin's sentence.

Back in the magical world Baldox dropped Ayaka in a cold, misty forest.  
>"Welcome to the Nightfrost Forest of Mundus Magicus. I have to warn you it gets real cold at night and with this mist around the chances of you finding a way out and warmth are less than favourable" Baldox laughed<br>"However I will give you a couple of hours to run along" he continued laughing as Ayaka ran off "Too bad she didn't realise that we're at the forest edge" Baldox said walking away.

In the forest Naruto's group had made camp and Merlin was igniting a bonfire to keep the group rather warm.  
>"So that guy's name was Baldox?" Naruto asked<br>"Yes, he is one of Fate's trickiest assassins and is also known as the assassin of Nightfrost" Merlin said  
>"Nightfrost?" Asuna asked<br>"The very forest we're in, he kidnaps people, then removes all warm clothing and makes them run in the cold mist" Merlin said  
>"How evil" Kasumi Asakura said<br>"It gets worst, sometimes he enjoys his female victims more than his male one if you get my drift" Merlin said making the girls scared and Naruto and Negi angered.  
>"He is going down" Naruto barked<p>

In the forest Ayaka was walking while she shivered, looking left and right as she walked forward.  
>"Where am I?" she asked stopping "I'm lost on some other world with a name I can't say and I'm just wearing a bra and the lower part of my uniform. It's freezing cold and...and I WANNA GO HOME, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried before falling to the cold ground spilling tears from her eyes.<p>

At the camp Kyuchibi's ears perked up. He had heard something...he knew it for sure. He looked in the direction it had come from and focused until the noise became clearer and louder. It was sobbing and more specifically the sobbing of a teenager girl. Kyuchibi bolted through the trees to get to the girl  
>"Where is Kyuchibi going?" Nimueh asked<br>"I'm not sure but I'm going to follow him" Naruto said chasing after him.

Ayaka had cried for five minutes when an orange ball of fluff with nine tails stood in front of her  
>"Kyuchibi? What are you doing here?" she asked stroking the nine tailed fox chibi while holding him against her to try and get some warmth. "KYUCHIBI!" Naruto's voice shouted out<br>"Naruto, is that you?" Ayaka asked in a voice mixed with a quiver from fear and shiver from the cold  
>"Ayaka! What are you doing here, and where is the rest of your uniform?" Naruto asked draping his knight jacket around her to stop her shivering "Thanks" she said<br>"come on we have to get you to camp, you're close to getting hypothermia" Naruto said walking with her to the camp.

"There you are! We were worried about you" Asuna said as soon as she saw Ayaka she quickly raced over to her and guided her to the fire  
>"Are you crazy walking around in nothing but a skirt and brassier in this type of weather!" Asuna asked in worry as her older sibling side kicked in making sure she was warm<br>"It's not like I had a choice, this creepy dude kidnapped me and dumped me in this forest to freeze to death" Ayaka snapped  
>"Here you are" Nimueh said handing Ayaka a white tank top and a pink hooded jacket with black markings on the sleeves<br>"This is Nimueh and the old dude smoking the pipe by the fire is Merlin" Setsuna said giving Ayaka some food  
>"Nimueh, Merlin what's next King Arthur?" Ayaka asked<br>"No but Naruto does have Excalibur" Chisame said

In the shadows Baldox hid observing the group  
>"Blast, the brat has her, never mind the princess, guardian knight and the master wizard all in one spot ready for hunting!" Baldox said adopting a cat like stance. Baldox started to run. "Here; I come my pretty prey!" Baldox said smiling like a madman.<p>

"He's here!" Naruto said as he withdrew Excalibur as his senses screamed out to him  
>"I, Naruto Uzumaki Guardian Knight of the Wind hereby put an end to your injustice!" Naruto exclaimed as Baldox stepped into the light<br>"Windy Edge!" Naruto shouted as a whirlwind gathered around Excalibur's blade.  
>"WHAT! A whirlwind?" Baldox exclaimed as the blade connected causing a cutting sensation in his torso making him drop to the ground clutching his side<br>"You injured him" Asuna said  
>"But they usually disappear when I hit them" Naruto said<br>"Ha, you make me disappear" Baldox said.  
>"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked stepping forward<br>"As long as we're in Nightfrost I'm invincible but it will take me a couple of days to regenerate but in the mean time I have a little parting gift!" Baldox said creating a dozen ice needles and flung them at the group before disappearing in a cloud of frost "See ya losers!" he laughed.

"He got away again!" Naruto shouted  
>"Never mind him for now! He got Ayaka!" Asuna said racing over to her injured friend<br>"Ayaka, stay with us" Naruto said touching her hand. As soon as that happened something unexpected happened. Naruto blacked out  
>"Naruto!" Setsuna shouted<br>"Sakura, I suggest we put Naruto's plan into action" Negi said  
>"Okay, Chamo?"<br>"Someone say my name?" Chamo asked

Naruto and Ayaka stood in a white room  
>"Where are we?" Naruto asked<br>"I don't know" Ayaka said  
>"Neither do I" Naruto said going to grip Excalibur "Where's Excalibur"<br>"Greetings Naruto and Ayaka Namikaze" a voice said  
>"I am Ayaka Yukikiro; not Ayaka Namikaze!" Ayaka shouted<br>"Then how do you explain those dreams you had as a child, of a boy being abused, never cared for until an older boy with a scarred face came up to him" the voice said  
>"Scarred face, that's sound like Iruka sensei" Naruto said<br>"Yes for you see the two of you have a twin connection?" the voice said  
>"Twin connection?" Ayaka and Naruto asked<br>"Yes, you see the dreams that Ayaka saw was the memories of you, her twin brother" the voice said  
>"Shall I show you what happened?" the voice asked.<br>"Another time" Naurto said  
>"Very well I shall see you two later."<p>

Ayaka woke up with a sore chest "Ow what happened?" she asked trying to sit up  
>"You were injured, luckily Sakura made a pactio to get a pair of medic-gauntlets" Asuna said as Sakura walked up with a pair of pink and purple metal gauntlets in place of her normal gloves "<br>Neat artifacts" Ayaka said  
>"And after Naruto touched your hands he blacked out" Asuna said<br>"Asuna, do you remember those dreams I had as a little girl? About the abused boy?" Ayaka asked "Yeah what about them?" Asuna asked "That boy was my twin brother Naruto" Ayaka said.

* * *

><p>How's that for a plot twist huh? expect more of them toi pop up every now and then<p> 


	6. the academy city

The academy city

"Finally Ariadne" Asuna cried after walking for several days. "Yes it is impressive isn't it" Merlin said smiling "We're going there to learn?" Naruto asked "Yes there is something here I want you to learn" Merlin said "What is that?" Naruto asked "Something special" Merlin said eyes twinkling. "Something's not right here" Setsuna said "I agree" Sakura said "Why weren't we attack?" Naruto asked "you can thank us for that" a stern voice said "Hector!" Naruto shouted smiling "Sir Uzumaki, how are you?" Hector asked "Great" Naruto answered "Where are the others?" Merlin asked "Look up" Hector said. "Why up?" Ayaka asked looking up "Oh my!" she gasped.

There high in the sky were three white dragons "They are up there with three of my best flyers" Hector said as the three dragons landed with Ako, Akira and Natsume behind the riders "And these three are my riders and graduates of the academy here meet Vesper, Jasmine and Adelaide" Hector said as the three female riders got off "Hey" Naruto said "Greeting brave sir knight" vesper said as she removed her helmet to reveal her long flowing emerald hair and deep blue eyes "Hello" Jasmine said reveal her shoulder length lilac hair and eyes "Bonjour" Adelaide said revealing silver hair and honey coloured eyes "Adelaide is a mix breed, half magician half human from the old world country of France" Hector said "And I believe these three are your friends" Hector said as the trio of girls joined back with the group "Good they are getting stronger" Merlin said to Hector "Worried about him hey?" Hector asked "Yes I am" Merlin said looking at the smiling group "Hopefully before too long the Order shall help them" Hector said sternly.

Inside the vast halls of the castle two girls were wandering in the library "Oh look at this one Yue" one of them said "The Guardian Knight?" Yue said "Yeah I've heard only legends about them." "What do you mean them Collette?" Yue asked her friend "I mean there has been more than one Guardian Knight and one of them was a king" Collette said "A king being a knight" Emily Sevensheep said walking in "That's right King Arthurian a Guardian Knight but his career was short lived and then the next Guardian knight was Koji Namikaze a ninja from the elemental countries" Collette said "Elemental coutries...again another myth" Emily said "No the elemental countries are real, in fact I meet someone from there Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Yue said "A Namikaze? According to myth the last one, Minato Namikaze, died defending a village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Collette said "Yes but according to recent information he was actually apart of Ala Rubia" Yue said "He's with Nagi" Emily said.

"Ah I'll just check in with Administration and then I'll take you to the library where you can learn something" Merlin said to Naruto "Brilliant can't wait" Naruto muttered before something hit him in the head "Ow what in the world?" Naruto asked looking around to see "You got to be joking" Naruto said as he saw Nagi standing there indicating to come to him "It is good to see you but what are you doing here?" Naruto asked "I came here to keep an eye on something inside the academy walls" Nagi said quietly "Someone in here?" Naruto asked "Yes and if I believe what I think is going to happen then I better take you to her now!" Nagi said dragging Naruto away "But what about Merlin?" Naruto asked "The old guy probably knows I'm here" Nagi said leading Naruto into a classroom "Hello Naruto Uzumaki" a voice said "Wait that voice!" Naruto said.

"Yes I am the one who told you about Ayaka and you being twins" the woman said. Naurto couldn't see her face due to the white hood over it and her white dress seemed to flow as she walked along "My name is Morgana" she said "Wait are you somehow related to Merlin, Guinevere and Nimueh?" Naruto asked "Nimueh and Guinevere are my daughters and Merlin is my father" Morgana said removing her hood to reveal long satin like brown hair and sparkling sapphire eyes that were the same as her daughters. "My daughters do not know that I am alive" Morgana said sitting down at a desk "You see I was attacked and barely survived" she explained.

The assault was lead by Tertium and his pactio partners, those poor girls infected by his darkness. For you see those girls were once my students and I would give anything to have them back as just that. But he came along turned them into his partners and then sought me out to kill me so they could not go back. They were all orphans I took in; those girls stood by him while he sent the others to school.

"Wait hold up, he rescued other orphans and sent them to school? This sounds like something that happened in my world. His name was Danzo and he plotted to take over Konoha several times. He had a special eye called the Sharingan which he could use as a mind controller" Naruto said "Mind control, that would explain it" Nagi said "Now onto what we are going to teach you, other than your jutsus and Excalibur attacks. It is important you know how to use magic so we are going to teach you a couple of magical summons" Morgana said "And how long will that take?" Naruto asked. "A little under a month normally but for you a day...maybe two" Nagi said "Wait you know about my shadow clone training?" Naruto asked "Yes I do. Now start with about ten shadow clones" Nagi said.

Kaede and Sakura were talking to each other "So we start off with the basics and move on from there" Sakura said "That's the plan" Kaede said "Over here Ayaka!" Sakura shouted "Yes?" Ayaka asked politely "We're going to train you in the way of the ninja" Sakura said "What for?" Ayaka asked "Because if we get back to Konoha you could be a leaf Kunoichi" Sakura said "Or a Mahora Kunoichi" Kaede said "Me a kunoichi" Ayaka asked surprised at what was just said "Yes and you have potential, you could be like Naruto" Sakura said "Now first lesson basic academy Leaf Fist Style taijutsu" Kaede said helping Ayak into the first stance.

"Come on you have to do this so you can perform a metal style justice technique" Nagi said "I know but why specifically a chain?" "The chain blade technique can give you far greater range and speed" Morgana said "Alright I summon thee Excalibur's chain!" Naruto said as his summon seal appeared under him and soon a chain spiralled up and attached to Excalibur's hilt "JUSTICE TECHNIQUE CHAIN BLADE!" Naruto shouted grabbing the chain and swung Excalibur like a flail slashing the training dummies in half. "Excellent" Nagi said as he saw everything on the ground "Thank you" Naruto said dispelling the chain and putting Excalibur back into its scabbard. "You are exactly like Minato, it's uncanny" Nagi said "I am?" Naruto asked. "Yes and I've heard you've found your twin sister" Nagi said "Yeah by Coincidence" Naruto said.

Yue sat at a desk overlooking a map of some kind "So this is Dragon's Ridge" Yue said "Yes it is you are very good at geography" a voice said "Oh, it's you Archer" Yue said looking at the scholar in front of her "Yep its me, so Dragon's Ridge huh, why there?" Archer asked holding on to his quiver to stop it from hitting Yue in the head "A friend...its just a feeling but I know she's there" Yue said "Sometimes that is all we need" Archer said walking off "Nodoka are you really there or am I just guessing?" Yue asked. "Yue?" a soft voice said "Konoka, Setsuna?" Yue asked the two girls. Soon Konoka was all over the book loving student knight "We found another one!" Konoka said "So just Haruna, Makie Yuna and Nodoka left" Setsuna said smiling.

Okay focus Naruto the ice element is a lot harder than the metal element because of the availability of ice." Nagi said "Okay" Naruto said focusing on something deep inside, the area around him became slightly colder and soon the blade began radiating cold off of it "Justice Technique Cold Strike!" Naruto said striking the training dummy encasing it in ice before he came around again with a follow up slash and shattered it "Good you have learned two element techniques today. Now I suggest you go back to the group and rest up" Morgana said pulling her hood back up.

In the student lounge Sakura was talking with Collette and Emily about the magical world "Wait! Did you say Mars!" Sakura asked "Yeah Mars is the magical world, its a hidden world" Yue said "Okay then...you see this is one of the first times I've been outside the shroud" Sakura said "Shroud?" Emily asked "Yeah the element shroud. Very few Shinobi know how to access it. If you don't know you go in a semi circle while everyone outside just does a u-turn" Sakura said drinking her tea. Nimueh looked up "Mommy?" she asked putting her book down "Nimmy?" Ayaka asked "I can feel her, my mommy" Nimueh said starting to cry "Are you sure?" Asuna asked "Yes I know she's here" Nimueh said running off "NIMUEH!" Asuna shouted running after her.

Morgana stopped as she felt Nimueh's presence "So she is here" Morgana said stopping "I guess it's time" Morgana said removing her hood. "Mummy!" Nimueh said running towards her "Oh, my little mermaid" Morgana said picking her up "Mummy" Nimueh cried making a wet patch on Morgana's shoulder "Shh, its okay young one I'm here for you" she soothed the younger one "I missed you" Nimueh said crying harder "I did too" Morgana said starting to cry "Nimueh!" Asuna said. She stopped and viewed teh wonderful moment as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Asuna looked over her shoulder to see Nagi smiling at her "Dad?" Asuna asked "Hey petal" Nagi said smiling "DADDY!" Asuna shouted tackling him "Oomph" Nagi grunted when he landed "Easy honey" Nagi said hugging her "I shouldn't have separated you two but Kurt; he became obsessed when he found out you and Negi were related I had to separate you two and protect you otherwise he would've killed the both of you. I'm surprised that after Negi's meeting with him he let Kurt live" Nagi said "Yeah and according to Nodoka he completely filled her book's pages black with rage and evil. I know he shouldn't have learned the Magica Erebea" Asuna said "He learned what!" Nagi said surprised "That Eva, I knew she would've done that!" Nagi said getting angry "I believe she had help from Rakan" "Jack I knew he was an idiot but that was too much idiocy even for him" Nagi snarled "Calm down I'm sure there is something that could be done about it" Asuna said.

Magica Lumina?" Negi asked "Yes Eva's dark magic is making you darker, although with Magica Lumina you can be twice as strong" Merlin said "So what do I do?" Negi asked "As you know Magica Erebea uses negative emotions and Magica Lumina uses the opposite, you have to think positively to harness it" Merlin said smiling "Okay I'll try to do it but I don't think I can do it" Negi said focusing on his happier memories. A faint glow grew around him "MAGICA LUMINA!" "Well done my boy" Merlin said while looking at the horizon however I have a feeling it may not be enough" Merlin said darkly.


	7. Dragon's Ridge

Dragon's Ridge

"Okay I have Nodoka's location" Yue said "Where?" Negi asked "The Dragon's Ridge" Yue said sipping her drink "Why there?" Naruto asked "I don't know. All I know is that with Xander, Hector and Archer we should be able to reach it in half an hour, forty five minutes max" Yue said looking at the map. "Alright we leave in ten" Naruto said.

Meanwhile on Dragon's Ridge, Nodoka was looking at ruins. She was currently dusting off some walls in the ruins "Hm interesting" Nodoka said "What?" an archaeologist named Gene asked "It has a reference to something called the Leaf Kingdom" Nodoka said "Ah that would be Konoha" "The Hidden Leaf Village of the elemental nations?" "That is the one, we found someone in here one day. He's now married and lives somewhere in the valley. He told us not to go after him unless it was an emergency" Gene said. "Really, I know someone from Konoha and I bet he would love to hear about this" Nodoka said. "GENE!" a girl with long red hair shouted walking into the chamber "Raiders!" the girl said "Oh no!" Gene exclaimed racing out "Raiders, oh no" Nodoka said holding her book to her developing chest in fear "Negi, where are you?" she asked.

Outside Ariande the Ala Alba was ready to set off when a whale ship sat down "Hey guys" the pilot said "Haruna!" Yue shouted "Oh by the way is there anywhere for this guy?" Haruna asked pulling Kotora into view "Kotora!" Kaede said angrily "Oh boy I bet she did not like what I did to her at the gate did she?" Kotora asked Naruto "No, she didn't" Naruto answered "Wait, you know this creep?" Asuna asked "I am Kotora, Konoha's number one infiltrator!" Kotora proclaimed "Wait you were?" Asuna asked "Yes undercover, Tsunade sent me to go into Fate's army to find out what he was doing and then I could relay the information to Naruto" Kotora said. "Now that that's sorted shall we rescue Nodoka?" Naruto asked getting on board the ship followed the others.

At the ridge three burley men showed up on rhino like beasts, which one man had leather armour and some kind of animal skin over it as a cape "What do you want Bison?" Gene asked "The girls of course. Remember you give us a girl each week and we won't harm you" Bision said laughing "Good one boss" another raider said "I am running out of girls I have only two left" Gene said "Don't worry you'll have them all back once we finish with every single one!" Bison said laughing "I'll go" said the redhead girl "But Chelsea" Gene said "Don't worry I'll be okay and I'll return with the others" Chelsea said "You won't need to do that" a voice said.

The trio turned to see a trio of dark assassins with the five girls the raiders kidnapped "Hey those be our girlies" the third and most ogrish member said "Well too bad Lord Fate heard what you were planning to do to them so he punished your camp and rescued them" The assassin said throwing the ogre off the ridge's edge "OGRE!" Bison shouted "That was my little brother!" Bison said pulling out his cleaver axe "Then join him!" the lead assassin said shooting a shadow orb at Bison sending him over the edge as well "Boss, Ogre!" the third one said as the three assassins came up to him "I'll go and never bother them again" he said "Of course not" The lead assassin said as the third raider turned to stone. "Such fools they were" the lead assassin said as the other two wrapped chains around the statue and broke it by pulling on the chains. The leader turned to Gene "Now I believe you have something of ours" the assassin said "What?" Chelsea asked "Never mind that we will know when we see it" The leader said walking into the ruins.

Inside Nodoka was still deciphering the glyphs on the walls. "Wow such detail" Nodoka said "Yes there is such a detailed history" a smoky voice said "You're one of them, Fate's assassins" Nodoka said surprise "Now why does everyone think I'm just an assassin when I'm also an archaeologist" The assassin said "Really?" Nodoka said "Of course, my main area is old Ostia but Lord Fate has me looking at old ruins" the assassin said as he turned around making his black cloak lift up to reveal an archaic metal clawed glove "Relax I will not hurt a fellow scholar like yourself, you may call me Ralic" Ralic said "I'm Nodoka" Nodoka said "Very well, now that we are on a first name base, I must now kidnap you for Lord Fate" Ralic said "Why?" Nodoka asked hearing regret in his voice "Because I must, but you are an innocent girl in a different world to your own world" Ralic said "How do you know?" Nodoka asked "Call it a gift" Ralic said.

"There's Dragon's Ridge" Negi said "And some of Fate's Goons" Asuna said "Well let's get down there and fight them off" Kotora said "I agree but we must first secure Nodoka and then we'll fight" Naruto said "So grab Nodoka and then fight, good plan" Setsuna said "Deployment in forty five seconds" Haruna said "Okay, Asuna, Negi and Sakura get Nodoka. Kotora, Yue and I will give you backup and defend you. After that Konoka heal Nodoka. Kazumi I want an eye in the sky all the time. Chisame, Chachamaru and Setsuna remain here in case you are needed." Naruto said. "Touchdown hit it marines!" Haruna said as the six main fighters got out.

Ralic and Nodoka were still inside the ruins when gunshots sounded "Those are ship cannons" Ralic said grabbing Nodoka and running outside "What's going...on" Ralic said releasing Nodoka who ran to Negi's side as Asuna placed her sword on Ralic's throat. "So you're Ralic" Negi said "You've heard of me let me guess Xander no, Hector" Ralic said "Yeah it was Hector who said that who should be outside with five other dragons" Asuna said "Five Dragon my, my I was under the impression only four survive, so let me see Xander, Archer and the three girls Vesper, Jasmine and Adelaide" Ralic said "How did you know that?" Sakura asked "Because those three girls were once my students before I turned to the other side" Ralic said "That means your!" Negi said "Yes the reason Queen Arika is dead" Ralic said.

It was a starry night and the Queen was in her royal gardens with me and Xander guarding her. That was until Secundus came into the garden with his loyal soldiers and Pactio partners killing off members of the order in quiet along the way. Xander saw flames from the armoury and went to investigate but how little did he know that the queen would soon be dead. The council ordered me to let Secundus attack the Queen of Calamity. The attack was a success and the queen disappeared, that was until the birth of Negi meaning she was alive and in hiding with three others" Ralic said.

"So now you know" Ralic said "But one of them left me a nice little gift!" Ralic said removing his hood to reveal a spiral scar around his left eye. "Minato Namikaze" Asuna said "So you know him, never mind, now the girl or I will kill you all" Ralic said "Huh if we weren't scared by Baldox what makes you think we're scared by you?" Sakura asked "I'm stronger that Baldox and a little more vicious!" Ralic said.

Outside Naruto was dealing with the guards. Kotora and Yue fought one while Naruto took on the other "Justice Technique Dragon's fang!" Naruto said using the fire technique of Excalibur to burn one of the assassins "I was lucky he slightly burnt me otherwise I would be ash right now" he said brushing the embers of his cloak "Lucky no one's been able to dodge an Excalibur technique" "I heard Baldox did but then I was correctly informed he survive due to Nightfrost" The Assassin said "Now boy its time to end this" The assassin said. "Need some help?" Kotora said throwing the third assassin into the one Naruto was facing "great now Justic Technique Cold Strike!" Naruto said freezing the pair before shattering them into ice cubes "Okay assassins outside are eliminated" Naruto said smiling. "Naruto this is Kazumi, get out of there. Fate and his partners are inbound!" Kazumi said in terror.

"You heard her team!" Naruto shouted looking around "But Negi hasn't come out yet!" Setsuna said. "RUN!" Asuna shouted exiting the ruins with her team followed by Ralic "MINATO!" Ralic shouted seeing Naruto standing there with Excalibur on high alert. "No he's son!" Ralic said evilly "Naruto fall back!" Setsuna shouted "Naruto we have Nodoka we have to retreat" Sakura said as Fate and his group walked up behind them.

Once Fate saw the sword in Naruto's hands he panicked "Excalibur!" Fate gasped "I see you know of my sword" Naruto said as Ralic was behind him "One second" Naruto said turning around with fragments of rock collecting on his sword blade "Justice Technique Meteor Blitz!" Naurto announced hitting Ralic with the rock covered Excalibur. Ralic cried out in agony as he turned into dust "So you are why no one has been returning" Fate said "Yeah and now I'm going to take you DOWN!" Naruto said charging at Fate.

Naruto and Fate became locked in battle throwing kicks, punches, swords and unleashing their true powers. "Not bad you haven't been here long yet you have mastered seven of Excalibur's techniques" Fate complimented him on. "Thank you but how about you surrender and give Morgana back her students" Naruto said "I don't think so" Fate said closing his eye before creating a swirling orb of darkfire in his hand. "Whatever that is you will not finish it" Naruto said as Fate's girl jumped in front of him "So you've become nothing but his puppets" Naruto snarled "Even you Bridget" Naruto said "Yes I admit Miss Le Fey was a good teacher but she is nothing compared to Fate" Bridget said preparing her violin "Allow Fate time to finish his technique" Bridget said to the others.

Setsuna was across the battlefield attacking the remaining assassin warrior that Fate brought as back-up "Enough of this Fire Style Phoenix Wing Jutsu" Setsuna said dive bombing the assassins with her wings set ablaze "That's the last of them" she said landing. "Oh Setsuna-sempai" Tsukiyomi said licking her blade "Okay that is disturbing" Setsuna said preparing her own sword.

Fate opened his eyes "Girls could you kindly move" he said as his pactio partners moved out of the way. "Now goodbye Naruto Uzumaki, you have been a rather interesting opponent for me. But no more DARK STAR EXPLOSION!" Fate said throwing the darkfire ball on the ground making it increase in size "Goodbye" Fate said as his forces left. "Naruto" Setsuna said as she was back on the ship followed by the other girls. The only two left out there was Naruto and Negi.

Negi rushed over to where Naruto was and started to use his magic "Negi what are you doing?" Naruto asked "Saving lives" Negi smiled as Naruto was teleported away. "Goodbye my friends" Negi said closing his eyes and remembering all the good times he had with his class from teaching them, to granting them pactios and to the moment Nodoka finally asked him out. He focused on that last memory and smiled as it came back to him

Negi was marking some papers at his desk after class one day. Negi decided to look outside the window and saw it was nearly sunset. Negi sighed "Asuna's going be upset I skipped dinner again" Negi said as a knock sounded "Yes?" Negi asked as Nodoka stepped in "Sensei I brought you something for dinner" Nodoka said "That's bizarre I was just getting hungry" Negi said "Um sensei?" Nodoka asked "Yes Nodoka?" Negi asked "Will you be my boyfriend?" Nodoka asked making Negi surprised "I know that we can't be dating because we have a student/teacher relationship and we can't date until I leave middle school. But even if I have to wait until then I will because no matter how I change my heart will not change" Nodoka said honestly before kissing her teacher. "I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in it as long as very few people find out we're dating of course" negi said smiling "Thank you Negi" Nodoka said kissing him again. "Very well shall we have our first dinner as a couple?" he laughed sitting at his desk.

Negi wiped the tear from his eye and smiled. "Goodbye" he whispered as the flames over took him. On the ship Nodoka saw what Negi was thinking and unleash tears at what she just witnessed. "NEGI!" she cried loudly as the others looked on as Dragon Ridge's was now consumed by a gigantic spinning fireball. Nodoka finally read the last ever thoughts of her beloved. 'I gave my life for my friends, family and the young woman I gave my heart too Goodbye everyone' "Negi" Nodoka cried as Asuna and Yue embraced their friend.

"Haruna" Naruto said softly "Yes Naruto" Haruna sniffled "Take us to Ostia, we have to inform them of Negi's death" Naruto said deep in regret "Of course, setting co-ordinates" Haruna said "This is all my fault, if I didn't fight Fate" Naruto said tears rolling down his whiskered cheeks.


	8. White wing arrival

White Wing arrival

The Ala Alba departed the ship, tired, upset and feeling a bit empty. Nodoka had to be supported by Haruna and Yue while Setsuna comforted Konoka, and Ayaka and Asuna were dumbfounded as the person they admired most was gone. Ako, Natsumi and Akira were lost in their thoughts. Chisame was grumbling about stupid noble brats. Kazumi and Chacharmaru walked down in silence. Finally Sakura looked back.

Naruto sat there looking blankly at Excalibur the very sword that protected him and his friend and now...he felt like he failed it by letting one of them die "Naruto?" Sakura said softly placing a hand on his shoulder making him look up with sorrow glazed eyes "Please tell me that I didn't do this" Naruto said unsure of his own voice "No you didn't Negi did it himself. He sacrificed himself to save the rest of us." Sakura said also unsure about her delicate voice. Soon the two departed the ship "I should be the one to tell them about what happened" Naruto said.

Soon a group of White Dragon knights escorted the group to the palace of Queen Arika. The group look miserable to Hector the leader "I take it something bad happened?" Hector asked as the group stopped. "Ne-Negi died" Asuna said covering her eyes to make sure the knight couldn't see the crystal tears storming down her cheeks. "I see" Hector said "This way" he continued. Once they reached the throne room Arika and Nagi looked happy, joining them was Merlin, Morgana and Nimueh. "It is good to see you all again" Nagi said "Where is Negi?" Arika asked. "Your Highness I suggest you sit down" Naruto said "What is it brave sir knight?" Arika asked "Negi's life was traded for our lives in an attack" Naruto said once again unsure of his now raspy voice. "My son is dead?" Arika asked as Nagi pulled her into a hug before she cried hard "NEGI!" She cried over and over as Nagi soothed her "It's alright love, it's alright" Naruto walked off with his head down. "I suggest we give him some time" Setsuna said noticing his twin sister was about to go after him.

Naruto found a room in the keep to be alone in and stood in the circle of light that was being casted by the sun. He looked at Excalibur "Maybe if I didn't have this sword things would be different" Naruto said throwing it on the ground and listened to it scrapping along the stone floor. "A sad thing when something this beautiful gets discarded like yesterday's trash" A deep voice said "Jiraiya?" Naruto asked looking at his sensei picking up Excalibur "You'll be wanting this back because the same thing happened to your father" Jiraiya said "What do you mean?" Naruto asked "Your father thought that a princess he promised to protect died" Jiraiya said "It turned out she was okay and the last I heard of her she formed a pactio with Negi last time he was here" Jiraiya continue only to look at the sad Naruto in front of him.

Naruto let the words sink in...his own father Minato had doubts about being a guardian knight. Naruto looked over to see Jiraiya moving his head side to side as almost he was looking for something "What are you doing?" Naruto asked "I'm looking for my godson, because I'm only seeing a boy who looks like him upset about something he had no control over and will probably do nothing about it" Jiraiya said smugly. "What do you mean do nothing about it you perverted sage! I intend to hunt Fate down and bring him to justice" Naruto said a little angry "You bring him to justice? Right now you couldn't even bring a gift wrapped criminal in a jail cell to justice" Jiraiya taunted "Jiraiya-sama that is enough" Setsuna said entering "So because I'm grieving for a friend means that I can't do anything huh? You think that it makes me weaker? THINK AGAIN You pervy toad sage of a man" Naruto said making Jiraiya smile "Welcome back Naruto" Jiraiya smiled handing him Excalibur "Thank you" Naruto said placing Excalibur in its scabbard "Now I think a certain young woman wants your company" Jiraiya said leaving winking at him "Get out of here you perv" Naruto laughed.

Setsuna smiled as she entered the sunlight circle on the floor "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone that deep into guilt and sorrow" Naruto said placing his hand on his beloved's cheek before softly caressing it with his thumb "Naruto I understand I would be to if I was in your position" Setsuna said placing her hand on Naruto's. Soon Naruto placed a hand on Setsuna's hip and took her hand in his other hand "Naruto?" she asked as Naruto moved the hand that was not being held onto his shoulder before returning to his stance. Setsuna smiled knowing what to do. Soon the couple were performing a slow dance in the keep.

Soon a small group saw the couple dancing. "They look perfect together" Asuna whispered next to her parents "I agree" Jiraiya said as Kushina looked on in awe "Kaa-san?" Haruka asked "Yes dear?" she replied "Are you okay?" "Of course dear" Kushina answered. "I remember doing that with Minato at my side" Kushina said "I did the same with Tsunade" "Arika and my first dance was in this very keep with fireworks in the background" Nagi said. "Hm that was a special night wasn't it?" Arika asked observing the couple dance. "She seems like a princess" Konoka said with tears of joy clouding her vision of her friends dancing. Naruto and Setsuna kept dancing and smiling to each other without noticing the others observing them. It seemed the dancing couple was making all of the despair from Negi's death fade into the background. As soon as they stopped clapping was heard.

To say the two young teens were shocked was an understatement "That was wonderful" Kushina said "Kaa-san?" Naruto asked looking mighty embarrassed "Yes I agree you two looked wonderful together" Arika said smiling. "Yes I agree" Konoka said "Negi would approve of you two" Asuna said. "I think so too" Naruto said before remembering something "Wait here" Naruto said bolting out of the keep "Where he's going?" Jiraiya asked.

"AYAKA!" Naruto shouted "I'm in here" Ayaka said from a bed chamber "Come on we need to go to the keep" Naruto said opening the door to reveal Ayaka removing her clothes "SORRY!" Naruto said shutting quickly "huh, so what's up?" Ayaka said pulling on a purple tank top with a ribbon going up the centre "Mum's here" Naruto said "Okay I'll be there soon, I just need to change skirts" she said picking up a long flowing purple skirt with pink embroidery along the hem of the skirt. "Okay let's do this" Ayaka said smiling.

In the keep Naruto and Ayaka walked in making Kushina gasped "Ayaka?" she asked "Hey mum" Ayaka said as tears slid down their faces "Oh my beautiful Ayaka" Kushina cried holding her daughter "I thought I wouldn't see you again after Danzo tried to attack me" "Wait, Danzo?" Sakura asked "Yes that one eyed lowlife tried to kill Kushina and Ayaka luckily Han Haruno and Takehito Yukihiro arrived in the nick of time. Then afterwards Ayaka was taken by Takehiro to Earth to live to protect you two" Jiraiya said "Danzo" Naruto growled darkly "Naruto ease up" Sakura said "I'm going to make him pay!" Naruto said "No you won't because if you go after Danzo it will start a civil war!" Jiraiya barked "Or it could do nothing and the village will thank me!" Naruto said "Calm down, I'm sure whatever Danzo will do the daimyo and Tsunade will stop him after all, the stunt he pulled as Hokage minor almost embarrassed us" Sakura said "I agree" Jiraiya said. "Very well then we shall no longer think about the old decrypted fool" Kushina said. "What we need to do now is get Naruto prepared for Fate" Sakura said "I agree we need you to harness light dark and wood elements" Morgana said "Alright since there is a forest nearby I suggest we try and harness the wood element" Nagi said.

Out in the forest Naruto stood in the middle "JUTSICE TECHNIQUE: FOREST BLADE!" Naruto shouted as his blade became wooden "Okay now what?" Naruto asked looking at the wood blade. "Here, I come Naruto!" Sakura said running at him. The wooden blade disappeared "Huh, what happened?" Naruto asked as all of a sudden blades of wood exploded out of the tree trunks "WHOA!" Sakura cried dodging the blades. "Oh that happened" Naruto said "Never expected that" Setsuna said looking at the trees. "So the attack is charged in Excalibur's blade and then channelled to nearby trees" Ayaka said. "Very good Naruto" Merlin said walking out into the forest "Soon you will have mastered them all" Morgana said smiling. "Soon Negi will be avenged" Naruto said. "But first some friends need to be found" Merlin said "Where?" Naruto asked "Not far, maybe a couple of hours" Merlin smiled "Who's left?" Konoka asked "Makie and Yuna how could've you forgotten about them?" Asuan asked "Does Makie have pink hair?" Arika asked "How did you know?" Setsuna asked "Because I see her regularly working at a cafe in Ostia's city centre. She brews fabulous teas" the queen said "And as for Yuna I spotted at a bar not far away" Nagi said "We'll get them tomorrow" Naruto said.

That night as filled with joy and merriment, the group was nearly back together all except their teacher and friend "Today was not the best day we have had" Naruto started standing out of his chair with a mug of drink "Today we lost a good friend, a romantic partner, a family member" Naruto said "But let not this sorrow our futures so tonight we remember who could be here, hail our fallen comrade" Naruto finished and then in unison whose gathered said "Hail!" before taking a mouthful of drink "Now let's not get filled with gloomy thoughts let us have a good time" Arika announced which was met with thunderous cheer.

Nodoka was sitting at a table looking at her empty mug with tears on her cheeks "Sorrow doesn't suit you bookworm" Naruto said handing her another mug "I feel so lost" Nodoka said sniffling and wiping her tears away with her hand. "Everyone feels lost when they lose someone special to them" Naruto said "I thought that maybe it was a nightmare" Nodoka said as more tears cascaded down her cheeks "I'm sorry if I'm spoiling the mood" Nodoka said "Don't be everyone here won't mind if you grieve and by the way I heard this ale" Naruto started as Nodoka took a gulp and fell down "Will make you fall on your butt" he finished smiling looking down "I have to agree with that" Nodoka said getting a hand up.

After leaving Nodoka Naruto felt something he didn't noticed until now "What is that?" Naruto asked looking outside the window "The Black Phantom of Ostia. He comes and goes as he pleases. No one knows for sure when he got here or how long he's been here" Hector said "How do you know it's a phantom?" Naruto asked "Because every time we shot something at him, the projectile went through him" Hector said serious. "Would you excuse me Sir Hector?" Naruto said "Sure" Hector replied taking a swig of his ale.

"The Black Phantom?" Sakura asked absorbing the information given to her by Naruto "And get this anything goes right through him, sound like anybody we know?" Naruto "Madara" Sakura answered "Exactly" Naruto said "But if Madara's here why hasn't he come for you and the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked "I don't know nor do I know if he's working for Fate, or if Fate's working for him" Naruto said.


	9. The light of friendship

Light of friendship

Later that night, Asuna couldn't get to sleep. "I'm used to the feeling of having Negi cling to me while we sleep...without that I can't sleep" She said to herself sitting up in her bed "I guess we're all feeling the gap made when he died" she softly continued walking to the door. "Maybe some air will do me good" Asuna said walking out of her room.

As she walked the corridors the wind blew her white satin nightgown around "Man this is a beautiful place" she smiled "I couldn't agree more" "Naruto, couldn't sleep huh?" Asuna asked "I haven't been yet, I've been walking the halls with a few of the order members" Naruto said "WHAT! Get to bed right now!" Asuna shouted "Alright alright I'm going" Naruto said before stopping "What now?" Asuna asked "Can you hear...singing?" Naruto asked "Yeah I do" Asuna said "But who is singing?" Naruto asked.

Don't try to live so wise.  
>Don't cry 'cause you're so right.<br>Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
>'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.<p>

The voice was Konoka's. Naruto heard the words and knew more than anything what they meant. "That's beautiful" Asuna said with her eyes closed listening to her friends sweet almost lullaby like voice as she continued to sing the rest of the song. What the pair didn't see was the tears that came with the song of her choice. "Negi I knew you inspired everyone but without you to guide and teach us we are all lost" Konoka said sadly. Asuna and Naruto heard this too and started to feel lost "I wish he was here" Asuna said before turning around "Me too" Naruto said walking to the guest room he had with Setsuna.

Once he reached his room Naruto undressed and slid into the bed where his beloved lightly slept "You're late" Setsuna said "And you wearing nothing but your underwear so?" Naruto asked "What could be so important that you had to be late?" Setsuna asked "Patrolling" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Is that all?" Setsuna asked "No I heard Konoka singing" Naruto said making Setsuna more alert "Konoka was singing, where?" Setsuna asked getting up and pulling on a robe "Why?" Naruto asked "She only sings when she's sad" Setsuna said rushing out of the room. "How can something so beautiful come from sadness?" Naruto asked.

"Konoka?" A voice asked "Oh your highness" Konoka said curtsying "You have a beautiful voice, even if it is for sad occasions" Arika said "Thank you and I'm sorry if you were awoken by it" Konoka said "No believe it or not, it was soothing to someone like me who has heard of loss" Arika said. "Have you heard of the song Iris by Goo-Goo Dolls?" Konoka asked "No I haven't" Arika said. "It's a beautiful song" Konoka said smiling. Setsuna stood back and saw the scene "Maybe this world will change us for the better, it could also change us for the worse" she sighed.

The next day; Naruto, Haruka and Ayaka were running through the streets of Osita "Come on!" Haruka said to her older siblings "We're coming" Naruto said "What are we running from?" Ayaka asked "I have no idea" Naruto said "THAT!" Haruka said as the trio spotted a white dragon on the horizon "A DRAGON!" the twins shouted increasing their speed "What did you do to it?" Naruto asked "Nothing!" Haruka said "Haruka, I may have not been your sister for long but I know when you're lying" Ayaka said "Okay so, I may have stepped on its wing while it was sleeping" Haruka said "Idiot!" Naruto said "Quickly down here" Ayaka said pointing to an alley. The Dragon flew over them "That was fun" Haruka panted out "Idiot" "Stupid girl" the older members of the group berated her "Sorry, come on we have to get this Ms Makie" Haruka said dusting herself off. "I'm sure she gets that from dad" Ayaka said "Now, now be nice" Naruto said dusting himself off.

The trio calmly walked the rest of the way to the cafe where Makie worked. They were joined by Kyuchibi who decided to jump up onto Ayaka's shoulder and fell asleep "Cute little guy" a voice said making the trio turn around "MAKIE!" the three shouted in joy "What are you guys doing here?" Makie asked in delight "We came here because of a tragedy. Negi sensei is dead. We came here to inform those who didn't know and after that we came here to find you" Naruto said "I'm here because some perverted creep decided to kidnap me and I discovered that this knucklehead here is my twin brother" Ayaka said smiling grabbing Naruto in a head lock "Cut it out" Naruto griped "Oh but, I like to do that to my little brother" Ayaka said "Whose says your oldest" Naruto said "Girls are obviously older than boys in twins" Ayaka said "Bull" Naruto said as Kyuchibi sighed out loud before jumping over to the youngest Uzumaki sibling and curled up in her arms "Hey boy" Haruka said softly

Soon the group was back at the castle, and Haruka was sure that the dragon whose wing she stood on glared at her coldly "Easy boy, sorry" she said walking closer to Naruto "Easy" Naruto said. However something else was bothering him, there were no signs of danger anywhere to be found. It unnerved him to no end about it "Naruto?" Setsuna said "Yeah?" Naruto asked "What's go you so nervous" Setsuna said "We should've seen Fate since the incident" Naruto growled "Maybe he is being polite and giving us time to grieve" Konoka said "Not likely" Naruto said. "Anyway Naruto you have to learn the light style of Excalibur" Nagi said with Merlin agreeing with him. "Fine but after I go get Yuna" Naruto said heading out "Just like his father" Merlin said "I hope he can be found soon" Nagi said.

Soon Naruto and Kyuchibi were outside the gate and were waiting for a ship "Something's troubling" Kyuchibi said "What?" "Madara if he is this black phantom then why hasn't he attacked us?" the chibi nine tailed fox asked "Good question" Naruto said boarding the ship not knowing someone he knew was on board "Why is he here?" the figure asked himself silently pulling his black hood over his face more to hide it from the guardian knight.

"Okay so according to the map the bar Yuna working in is up ahead" Naruto said "good, but did it have to be in a desert?" Kyuchibi complained "I don't know" Naruto said gripping Excalibur "You sensed him too huh?" Kyuchibi asked "Yeah, FATE!" Naruto roared in anger "Well hello Naruto" Fate said calmly "What do you want?" Naruto asked "how about a mug of ale" Fate said "Sorry we don't drink with enemies" Naruto said with Kyuchibi growling "Shame I wanted to talk but if you want we can fight it out" Fate said "I am curious about something, why the time to grieve?" Naruto asked "I'm not without honour Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Fate said "How did you know that?" Naruto asked "Sometimes the dark isn't always dark is it, you should know you've acted out of hate to save people's lives" Fate said "you rescue girls, orphans in hope of...having them turn to you" Naruto said "Are you getting it?" "You it was you wasn't it the night I nearly died it was you who started the riot" Naruto said "Yes it was and if Queen Arika didn't step in to help you, well we could've been friends" Fate said "You would never be my friend" Naruto said adopting a swordmaster stance. "So be it" Fate said taking his stance.

Inside Yuna saw this and was frightened that Naruto wouldn't be strong enough to stop Fate with his skill "I have to help him" she said going for her magical gun "Relax sometimes those who look weak are the strongest" a man said "Okay if you say so" Yuna said relaxing a bit "Still tense, a friend I take it?" the man asked again "Yeah he is" Yuna said "In that case you may help him when you feel the need to" the man once again said giving good advice "Who are you?" Yuna asked "Someone who gives people good advice" the man said sipping his coffee. "Alright" Yuna said unsure.

Naruto was fighting Fate, "What does it take to kill you" Naruto said gaining red slitted eyes from Kyubi "Everything you have and then some more" Fate smirked "Right" Naruto said swinging like a berserker "Naruto Calm down he's riling you UP!" Kyubi shouted "I know but something about this guy makes me so MAD" Naruto said in his mind "Calm down and then fight" Kyubi said "Alright" Naruto said closing his eyes.

In Setsuna's mind she felt something before falling over with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes to see herself not in the white marble halls of the palace, but in a hallway with ethereal lights and clear crystal "Where am I?" she asked "In your mind young warrior" a soothing female voice said "Who are you?" Setsuna asked, "The reason why you're latest Pactio has kitsune abilities" the voice said "Where are you?" Setsuna then asked "Look behind you young one. Soon Setsuna turned around to see a white vixen with nine tails. "I am the White Kyuubi, but you can call me Kyuu" it said "Okay" Setsuna said touching her fur, "It's soft" Setsuna frowned in confusion. "You thought that I would have rough fur?" Kyuu asked "Maybe" Setsuna said. "Our mates are in trouble" Kyuu said

In the desert Naruto had just dodged Fate's attacks "man this is annoying" Naruto said "Kid, you need to unleash the light attribute attack!" Kyuubi ordered "I know, but what is it, I can't tell" Naruto panicked. "Now is not the time to panic!" Kyuubi roared "Okay" Naruto said becoming calmer in a meditative state. Fate walked closer and closer "Any minute now BRAT!" Kyuubi roared.

Naruto closed his eyes as Fate descended on him "No this can't be it" he said before he felt a calming white aura around him "What is this?" Naruto asked looking about. "Hello my name is Kitsuhime" Kyuubi said "Hello my beloved" Naruto heard a new voice say "Naruto?" "Setsuna, how?" "Our foxes are linked, so are we" she said "Cool" Naruto said "Naruto focus, the light is very tricky to find the correct source so. I"m here to help you find it" Setsuna said inside his mental plane "Thank you" Naruto said kissing Setsuna. He opened his eyes as he felt a new power flow through him.

"JUSTICE TECHNIQUE RADIANCE OF EXCALIBUR!" Naruto said as the whole of Excalibur started to glow brightly in a multicoloured light. "The light" Fate said stopping dead in his track as Naruto pointed the sword at him cause a wave of light to surge from it. "Incredible" Fate gasped trying to get away. In the bar the hooded stranger and Yuna saw the light "No way" "Impressive" they said one after the other. "I must say he has gotten more powerful, since we last met" the stranger said "You've met him before?" Yuna asked "Yes I have" the hooded stranger said leaving "Who is that guy?" Yuna asked.

Outside Naruto was barely standing "Did I do it?" he asked "Impressive, I would be dead if I didn't throw up a shield in time" Fate said wiping the blood off his face "What?" Naruto said seeing Fate standing "However it will not happen again, Goodbye Uzumaki" Fate said vanishing into thin air "Body flicker" Naruto said spiting "Yo' Naruto" Yuna shouted "Hey Yuna" Naruto said collapsing "Easy I've got you, come on just tell me where to go and I'll help you walk there" Yuna said "That way" Naruto said pointing left.

Overhead the black phantom looked down on Naruto "Soon we will meet eye to eye Naruto Guardian Knight of the Wind" he said before turning away. And if one looked hard enough they could see a smile under his hood. "Then the real fun will begin"


	10. Trial of darkness part 1

The trial of darkness part 1

"Okay so the gang's back together" Naruto said twirling Excalibur around "I agree however, that doesn't mean our mission is complete" Asuna said "That's right Nekane is still suffering from the Burn cloud jutsu used on her" Kaede said looking at Kotora "Hey don't look at me" Kotora said "I know you did it because you're a ninja" Kaede argued "Under orders, beside I can't peform that jutsu because it is a mix of fire and wind Jutsu, I can't do wind jutsu because it would destroy my chakra network by increasing the intensity of my fire chakra burning my network thus destroying it" Kotora said "it's true and Naruto can't perform lightning jutsu because of his wind affinity, however Naruto could do wind Jutsu but he was with us in Mahora" Sakura said. "Then who has both wind and fire affinities that don't affect each other?" Asuna asked "I don't know" Naruto said.

That night Naruto became feverish and saw a vision of a great cave filled with lava and swords.  
>"Welcome Guardian Knight of the Wind I am the avatar of Excalibur. You may call me Calibur," spoke a knight in silver and blue armour, "As for why you are here. You must endure the trial of darkness against the elemental knights to advance to the next stage. They will be in the order you have mastered with the first being fire." "Brilliant," Naruto said walking into the fire chamber.<p>

Setsuna and Kyuu worried as Sakura examined Naruto "He has a fever but resting well" Sakura said smiling "Thank goodness" Setsuna said "As long as he passes" Merlin said ominously "Passes? Passes what?" Asuna asked "The trial of darkness. The last technique he has to learn is darkness. The fever and sleep is an indication that the trial has commenced" Merlin said "WHAT?" Chisame said "Look I know about trial and passed when that little brat decided to learn the magica erebra" she said "I know only this time there is no help from the outside" Merlin said sadly "Minato was barely able to survive it" Kushina said "I know and hopefully Naruto will survive" Ayaka said hugging Kushina.

Naruto stoond in the cavern "I'm not liking this" he said picking up a scimitar, "Oh by the way these knights will be represented by your friends" Calibur said "Oh, come on make it harder for me" Naruto said "I hate sarcasm. NOW BEGIN" Calibur said as a red and orange clad Asuna walked out smiling "Come on blondie" Asuna said swinging her sword over head bringing it down to meet the sword in Naruto hands breaking it. "Let me guess I have to find a sword connected to the element to beat you?" Naruto asked after throwing the handle away "Pretty much" Asuna said as Naruto picked up a katana. "Goodie" he said slashing away at Asuna only to have it break again.

Sword after sword broke from Asuna's blade "50 down, want to make it 51?" she asked mockingly "Think Naruto" he said to himself looking around "A sword related to fire" he said as he spotted a sword in the lava. He picked it up and swung it at Asuna destroying her blade and ripping her armor "Yield" Naruto said holding the white hot blade to Asuna's throat. "Very good, now go onto the earth element" Asuna said leaving in a pillar of flames while behind her was a portal to a sandy canyon.

Kushina was worried because she had gone through this with her husband and now she was going through it again with her only son. "Please be safe," she said sadly holding his hand. "Get some sleep," Nagi said appearing behind her. "I'm afraid that if I sleep he'll fail," Kushina said as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Tell you what. We'll do what we did last time. We'll take turns watching him so go get some sleep and I'll wake you when there's a change," Nagi said. "Thank you Nagi. You have always been a good friend" Kushina said leaving

Naruto walked into a sandy canyon "Now why would there be sand here unless...oh no" There standing in front of him was Gaara in his genin outfit "Naruto Uzumaki to pass this stage you must find the correct sword and pierce my sand defense" Gaara said "Great nothing can get pass that!" Naruto said swinging his sword against the sand shield causing pieces to chip off "That doesn't make sense" Naruto said. He then applied greater force and bigger chips fell to the ground "Oh come on" Naruto grunted in frustration "When I find that sword I'm going to pierce your shield and whack you on the head" Naruto growled. Gaara looked dumbfounded "Is this guy for real?" he asked as two more swords were found in his grasp as he crossed his fingers. "No Jutsu" Gaara said sending a lash of sand at Naruto breaking the swords "HEY!" he shouted scampering "How did you become the Knight of Excalibur?" Gaara asked "Okay think you have to find the earth sword but how?" Naruto said.

Soon the floor of the canyon was littered with sword fragments and handles "Now will you give me a hint?" Naruto said stepping on something, "A rock in the shape of a sword" Naruto said picking it up and twirling it "Now like I said before I'm going to hit you over the head and make sure you don't get up METEOR BLITZ!" Naruto said performing his earth attack on Gaara, slicing through the sand wall and cutting Gaara's nose "I told you that I would pierce the shield and hit your head" Naruto said slaming the rock sword onto Gaara's head knocking him out before leaving to the next area.

Naruto stepped into a mist covered lake "Okay so someone with water abilities" Naruto said. "Greetings Naruto-kun" a voice said. He did not know who was in front of him due to the heavy mist "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Silly, it's me Nimueh" she said "You don't sound like Nimueh!" Naruto growled. "Oh, but I am just a bit...older" Nimueh purred as the mist started to disappear to reveal an grown up Nimeuh wearing a revealing blue swim suit, short navy board shorts, her mage jacket and a pair of goggles. "Eyeing my looks huh Naruto-kun?" she asked. "What will Setsuna think huh?" she giggled "But first time to get wet" she said shooting water arrows. Naruto quickly picked up a sword to deflect the arrows, but the water constricted the blade, breaking it and then hit him.

Great I'm guessing the sword of water can only fight water," Naruto said before picking up a familiar clever like sword. "This is," Naruto said. "Zabuza's clever," Nimueh said. "I don't get it Excalibur shouldn't know about this," Naruto said. "Excalibur took elements of your life and recreated them. The canyon, Gaara, this misty lake and the sword you hold all came from you mind," Nimeuh said. "So I'll face my friends and loved ones huh?" he asked. "I guess but that does not mean the way Excalibur portrays them will be the same as they are in the real world," Nimueh said. "Shall we?" Naruto said swinging the Zabazu's blade at Nimueh who gracefully dodged it.

Soon Naruto had abandoned the clever for a sword in the water. "Why dump a powerful sword for that one?" she asked. "Simple," he said swiping at her cloak, "This is the element sword." "But it's covered in...Rust." "That's right! When a metal object is left in a wet area the metal becomes rusted making this is the sword I need." "Very well done my friend. Now go the wind arena awaits," Nimueh said kissing his whiskered cheek, "See ya."

The wind arena was a floating island covered in swords and grass surrounded by a spiralling pillar of cloud. "Okay so a floating island inside a tornado," Naruto said. "Of course my special fox," a voice said. "Oh brilliant," Naruto said as he saw Setsuna in her Nekomini maid outfit. "So you're my next challenage huh?" "Of course," Setsuna said lifting up into the air. "You don't need to attack me with the blade just find it," Setsuna said dive bombing him. He soon picked up a sword as Setsuna become parallel with the ground. He lifted the blade as Setsuna swung hers. The two swords collided and knocked Naruto's into the tornado. "Now what," Setsuna taunted "I'm regretting this already," Naruto said picking up another sword "With your fighting style I won't be able to defeat you and pass," he said. Setsuna smiled at this "What a pity that would be." "This is so weird I need to find the...sword," he realizing he knew the location to the wind sword all along.

Naruto ran at Setsuna, flipping throught the air, disarmed her and then held the blade to her neck. "How did you know?" she asked. "The only thing I could think of relating to wind is flight. So you gave me the sword's location straight away but I had to decode it first," Naruto said "Good, now the lightning sector is waiting for you," She said opening a gate.

Naruto soon stood in a sword covered valley with two massive statues. "No it can't be!" Naruto said alarmed. "This is." "The valley of the end where we fought." "Sasuke!" Naruto growled. "Hello dobe. Find the sword and strike me with it." Sasuke said "Again why is it this easy? All I have to do is find a sword and hit you." "Before I reach the second cursed seal level," Sasuke said "Okay now it's harder!" Naruto gulped.

"Begin" Sasuke said throwing both kunai and shuriken at Naruto. He dodged them by performing flips, slides and jumps. "Where is that sword?" Naruto asked as a bolt of lightning struck the ground. "Great now it's going to storm...it couldn't be that simple could it?" Naruto said looking to where the lightning once again impacted the ground. "Oh yeah it isn't" Naruto grumbled rushing off. On the ground Sasuke had black flame tattoos crawl across his right arm, "I better go now. I don't want to make it too easy now do I?" he asked scaling the sheer rock face of the cliff.

Naruto was now on top of the sword covered cliff, "Hey why weren't there any swords down there?" he grumbled before looking down to see water. "That's why" he chuckled, "I'm an idiot, but Sasuke isn't." Sasuke made it to the top with black flame tattoos over half of his body "Time's nearly up Dobe," Sasuke growled before stalking over to him. The lightning struck again; Naruto could feel the heat and static from it. "Man, that was close but it gave me the location to this element's sword: Sasuke's kusanagi charged with Electric energy. Got it," Naruto said throwing a sword at Sasuke to slow him down. "Nice try loser," Sasuke said as the other half of his body was engulfed by the black flames of the curse seal "Blast I have to get that sword now," Naruto said before a flash of lightning hit

Naruto bolted getting hold of the sword as Sasuke's tattoos spread until his skin was black. "JUSTICE TECHNIQUE: THUNDERSTRIKE!" Naruto shouted throwing the charge of energy at Sasuke who dodged it. "That was weak Dobe not to mention you missed!" Sasuke laughed. "Did I?" Naruto asked as the bolt started to rebound off the other swords hitting Sasuke point blank. "Nice move loser. Now go to the next elemental zone."


	11. trial of darkness part 2

The trial of darkness pt2

Naruto stepped in a silver arena covered with swords. However what was different was Chachamaru was standing in the centre dressed in her maid outfit. "Metal I should have known that it would've been you," Naruto said going for a sword only to have his hand pass through it. "Oh not funny!" Naruto said. "No it is not" Chachamaru said picking up a sword. "I can't touch them but you can?" Naruto shouted panicking. "I wouldn't panic if I were you because if you do the fever you have will increase," Chachamaru said. "Oh brilliant" Naruto said.

Naruto ran trying to grab a sword only to have them disappear. Meanwhile Chachamaru swung her sword repeatedly at him barely missing each time. "So close looks like I must increase my battle output 30%," Chachamaru said. "Great here I am defenseless, in a dream that could kill me and I'm about to die! I'm sorry guys," Naruto said waiting for the impact. "I don't think so!" A voice said as Naruto was surrounded by a red cloak "Kyuubi?" Naruto asked "Get up boy the robot is ready to kill and here you are waiting for it like an injured dog. Get up or I'll do it myself," Kyubi said.

"I'm sorry but I can't win," Naruto said. "Yes you can Naruto," a kind voice said. "Setsuna?" he asked as his girlfriend used their link. "Don't give up remember you are the Guardian Knight and Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja. Remember these things and you can win! I love you," she said kissing his cheek before vanishing.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's number one hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja and I won't give up!" Naruto declared scanning the area. "There," he said seeing a glint of light. 'If these swords are fakes then the real sword must reflect the light like it did with the thunder element. So the real sword is where Chachamaru was original standing' Naruto thought. "But where is Eva's doll?' he looked around. "Behind me," Naruto said dodging the aerial sword attack. "Incredible, you were ready to surrender a few seconds and now you are fighting. Your mind has done something to make you want to fight." she said "Oh I know now I'll summon the battle chain," Naruto said shooting it at the center. "JUSTICE TECHNIQUE: CHAIN BLADE" Naruto said swinging the blade around like a flail before throwing it. Chachamaru dodged the blade too late and began leak internal fluids. "Very good now go to the ice zone for you are one step closer to the dark element technique" Chachamaru said as a portal opened "The ice field."

The ice field was a concrete section covered in frost and had water on both sides. "This seems familiar," Naruto asked. "I remember now The Great Naruto Bridge that means...I have to fight him," Naruto said as he recalled the memory of an old and short-lived friendship. "Haku," Naruto said as the missing nin appeared. "Hello Naruto. For this trial you must reach that sword," Haku said pointing to a blade covered by a cloud of mist. "That's it?" Naruto asked. "Yes that is it." "Wait that's too easy. There's a catch isn't there," Naruto said as the mist went away to reveal a set of crystal ice mirrors.

"No not this again!" Naruto said as Senbon rained down on him. "Not again!" he said as he felt each needle embed themselves in his flesh causing massive pain. "I can't handle this" Naruto said as he started to rip them out only to have them replaced. "I have to reach the sword but that is where the senbon storm is thickest. Man this will be impossible to do," he grumbled. "Don't give up," Setsuna's voice floated in his mind. "She's right I have to find a way there," he said looking around, "That's it!"

Naruto found a lump of ice that he was able to push. "I'll get to the sword with this as cover," he said as the senbon hit the ice. "Impressive but did you forget about my range?" Haku said moving to a new mirror but before they hit Naruto changed sides and pulled his cover to the sword. "Just a few more inches," he said dislodginh the frost covered sword. "JUSTICE TECHNIQUE: COLD STRIKE!" Naruto said swinging it around smashing the ice mirrors leaving Haku on the ground. "I yield," the ice ninja said. "I'm glad I could see you again even if it was in my memories," Naruto said. "Goodbye my friend" he said.

Stepping though the portal Naruto found himself in a forest. "Wood element so that means..." "Yes," a voice said making Naruto turn to see a scary face. "BAHH!" he shouted leaping back. "Hello Naruto." "Yamato Sensei," Naruto said as Yamato smiled helping him up. "Find the wooden sword." the wood jutsu user said using his scary face at the end. "Good luck. Oh by the way the Konoha 11 and Kakashi will try and stop you from reaching both the sword and me," Yamato said as the sound of birds chirping were heard. "Raikiri!" Kakashi said shoving his hand into a tree. "Not cool," he said with wide eyes picking up the nearest sword. He swung in an arc, stopping halfway and using the flat edge to hit Kakashi sending him to the ground. "Sorry sensei," Naruto said throwing the sword away seeing Kakashi's hair broke it. "How in the world did your hair break that?" Naruto asked.

Naruto continued dodging Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee and Hinata. Sakura stood in his way and behind her was Yamato smiling. "Okay, just one more and I've got Yamato where I want him," Naruto said. "So Naruto do you like me?" Sakura asked unzipping her top. "Wh-w-what! Of course I like you," he stuttered. "Then why aren't you dating me?" "Um, Sasuke would kill me," Naruto said backing up against a tree before realizing Sakura was using her kunoichi charm to defeat him. "Nice try Sakura," Naruto said moving away from her and towards a sword. "Sorry to do this but," Naruto swing performing an uppercut "Like I said sorry and you are beautiful."

"Very good," Yamato said summoning a wooden spear "Mokuton: Wood Lance Jutsu!" Naruto grabbed a sword and swung it. When it connected with the lance the sword flew from his hand and was sent into the forest. "Try again," Yamato said as Naruto grabbed another blade and tried a horizontal slash. "Are you even trying?" Yamato asked. Naruto picked up a training sword made of wood. "JUSTICE TECHNIQUE FOREST BLADE," Naruto said charging the attack before blades shot out of the sword and injured Yamato. "Good work, now the light zone is next."

The Light Zone resembled a sunny day at Mahora. "The school?" Naruto asked. "Welcome back to the Mahora Duel Tournament where the winner will get this fabulous prize," Kazumi said indicating a door. "A trip to somewhere special while the loser will go home empty handed. Now to introduce our fighters! He's a teenaged, ramen eating, orange wearing ninja hero from Konoha! Give it up for Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" Cheers could heard from all around. "And his challenger is none other than the child teacher of Mahora class 3-A Negi Springfield," Kazumi said. "Now remember you have a five minute time limit."

Naruto had to immediately block due to Negi's speed. "I was expecting more from you," Kasumi said as Sayo joined her. "Bring IT!" Naruto said shifting to his high speed barrage taijutsu before branching off into his Frog kata striking Negi repeatedly. "Sagitica Magica Series Lucis," Negi said shooting off arrows of light. Naruto dodged each arrow before light gathered in his hand. "It can't be! I don't have the sword," Naruto said before Excalibur formed from the light. "Okay JUSTICE TECHNIQUE: EXCALIBUR'S RADIENCE," Naruto said striking Negi with a rainbow colored light. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 WINNER Naruto Uzumaki" Kasumi said.

"Good fight Negi. It's just sad that I can only see you in my dreams from now on," Naruto said. "No you don't because new ones with me will still be made," Negi said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Negi faded. "Is Negi still Alive?" Naruto asked turning toward a door. "The Dark Element, the final technique I need to master Excalibur's power."

Naruto walked through the door and entered the dark element arena. It was Mahora Square at night with shattered swords scattered further than the eye could see. "No way! How can I fight if the swords are destroyed," Naruto said. "That is for you to find out." "Evangeline!" Naruto growled as the vampire stood on a lamp post. "So you're the final challenge," Naruto said gripping his fist tightly. "Find the sword, summon the technique and use it. Simple but there is a catch," Eva said as the sports group of 3-A appeared in Goth maid outfits. "You can't harm them otherwise well try not to think about it" Eva viciously said.

Naruto ran inside the nearest building as the four girls came after him. "Think quickly! This the girl's dorm and that means that Setsuna's swords should be in our dorm room," Naruto said running there. "Think again!" Eva said as she shot out arrows of ice barring the way to his dorm room. "Blast think quicker," Kyubi said. "Okay so where would I hide a sword related to darkness?" Naruto asked. "In the last place I would think," Naruto said turning around and running. "Where is he going?" Eva asked.

"The world tree?" Kyuubi asked. "Right, look at it. It's glowing and where's there light there will be shadow." Naruto reasoned. "Good plan. Let's just hope the chibi bloodsucker doesn't catch us," Kyuubi said as Naruto raced to the tree. "Wait won't the young hag have traps all over Mahora?" Kyuubi asked. "I think she will but which ones I'll set off is what she doesn't have knowledge of," Naruto smirked. "Clever" the fox answered.

"There's the world tree" Naruto said standing on a rooftop. "And you're free running?" Kyuubi asked "Best way to avoid traps and dodge Eva," Naruto said jumping down into the plaza, to see a black version of Excalibur at the base of the tree. "It's now or never," Naruto said grasping the sword. "Here she comes!" Naruto laughed. "Its over I've won! I've dodged your traps, conquered all the trials set before me and now I can use the dark element," Naruto said as the blade gathered dark energy. "JUSTICE TECHNIQUE: SHADOW SLICER!" Naruto said sending out a huge blade of dark energy. "See ya!" Naruto said as the attack connected transforming the world of Mahora into a bright area of light with Calibur and most of Naruto's trial proctors standing there.

"Well done, you have passed the tests and that means you are a true Guardian Knight," Calibur said. "Thank you, however one thing does bother me." Naruto admitted. "Negi's words; new memories are still being made with him in them. What do you think that means?" Calibur asked. "I'm not sure," Naruto said. "Awaken now it is almost dawn" Calibur said everything fading to black

Setsuna and Kushina were with Naruto. "Has he passed?" Setsuna asked. "I'm not sure," Kushina said. "I hope so because I've lost one friend and I don't want to lose another," Setsuna said. "Don't count me out yet," Naruto rasped. "Sweetheart," the women said. "How are you?" Kushina asked. "Good, I did it! The trial of darkness is completed," Naruto said happily. "Very good," Kushina said kissing his forehead. "Don't ever do that again you understand me?" Setsuna said. "Sure" Naurto said kissing her

An hour later, Naruto was looking at the horizon where Dragon's Ridge was located and felt it, a faint energy pulse. "Negi, what did you mean?" he asked in confusion


	12. Magical Chaos

Magical chaos

A few days after the Trial ended, Naruto stood on a balcony thinking of Negi's words. "What does he mean by that?" he asked, "And, what is that power I'm sensing from Dragon's Ridge?" Kyuchibi jumped onto his shoulder and said "I'm not sure but all I know is that it is familiar."

At Mahora, Kotaro was getting antsy. "He left me here! He was going to Wales and then come back but he went somewhere and left me here to rot of boredom," Kotaro said as his girlfriend Chizuru looked at him confused. "I bet he's back in the magical world! Oh Negi when I get my hands on you," he snarled. "So you want to go after the brat do you?" a young sultry voice asked. "Eva! Please tell me you have a way to get to the Magical World?" Kotaro asked. "But of course" Eva said smiling.

In the forgotten areas of Old Ostia, the black phantom wandered around in the mist. "All my life I lied and did horrendous things. I came here to escape that past and have a new future but now that life has followed me here and I cannot take it! It's haunting me like a nightmare when I sleep and when I'm awake. It's there in the back of my mind taunting me with its dark truths of what I did, the ones I loved, my friends and enemies. Everyone was a target for my darkness that threatened to consume me; except for two sources of light," he said to himself walking to an area where he could look up toward New Ostia in the sky. "One day I will walk up there uncovered," he said looking at his gloved hands, "One day you will my love. You will see light, happiness and joy but for now I will do that for you," a beautiful woman said clad in pink robes and cloak. "Of course my beloved Jewel. I feel that day is nearly here," the phantom said. "Then come we should prepare," Jewel said stroking her husband's hidden face.

In Eva's cottage Kotaro, Chizuru, and the twins; Fuka and Fumika stood in front of a giant round door. "This is my private door to the magical world." "Magical world?" Chizuru asked. "A world of fantasy my dear," Kotaro said charmingly. "Remember if you find Negi inform him of what's been going on," Eva said handing the dog hanyo a note. "This is for Negi and Negi only. Do not give it to Asuna or any of the others," Eva ordered. "Is it important?" Kotaro asked. "Yes the future of his family depends on what is in that note," Eva said "Understood, let's go guys" Kotaro said.

The door opened into a foreboding place similar to a swamp blanketed in mist. "Stay close I don't like the look of this place," Kotaro said causing the group to hold hands. "Where are we?" Fumika asked. "Old Ostia," a voice said. The group of four turned around to see a black cloaked figure. "Hello," Chizuru said unnerved. "What are a bunch of travellers doing down here instead of up in New Ostia?" the cloaked figure asked. "We walked through a portal," Fuka said. "And it placed us here," Fumika said. "You can stay with me until the next ship comes," the cloaked figure said forming hand signs dropping the illusion of the dark swamp revealing a beautiful forest full of plants and wildlife. "Cool," Fuka said.

Setsuna sat on a balcony stroking Kyuu's fur. "Oh, Kyuu isn't it wonderful that Naruto passed the trials?" she asked. "Only because we helped him," Kyuu said. "Grumpy," Setsuna laughed. "I am not! I was just stating the facts. If we had not given him mental support he could have died," Kyuu said "I know and then I would be like Nodoka," Setsuna said thinking of her grieving friend. "Tell me, do you feel a faint energy signature near Dragon's ridge?" Kyuu asked. "Yes, but why?" Setsuna asked.

"Dragon's Ridge" Naruto said landing the white dragon he was flying. He looked over the blackened area. "Fate's Dark Star Explosion really did a number on this place," Kyuchibi said looking at the ash gathering on his paws. "I know but I can't help that feeling there is something here that will help us defeat Fate," Naruto said scanning the ground. "Naruto that feeling is stronger in this direction," Kyuchibi said indicating westward. "That's where Negi died," Naruto said glancing at his bijuu partner. "Then we must investigate," Kyuchibi said.

Once Naruto and Kyuchibi reached the area they saw something unexpected. "Is that?" Naruto asked. "Yes it is but-it can't be," Kyuchibi said, Negi's staff in front of them in a circle of emerald green unburnt. "How? When a mage dies his staff turns to stone and shatters," Kyuchibi said perplexed. "Unless that means," Naruto started. "HE'S ALIVE," the two said together. "We must take the staff back to the castle," Naruto said sliding it into a belt on his back. "I agree, plus we must report our findings to the White Wing," Kyuchibi said.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Kotaro asked. "My house its hidden down here," said the cloaked figure. "Mr cloaked figure, sir," Fumika said. "Please call me Phantom." "Okay Phantom why are you here?" Fumika asked. "Fumika!" Chizuru scolded. "It's alright. I'm here because I did terrible things. Most of them I was ordered to do but some were by choice, so I came here to be redeemed and hope people forget what I've done," the black phantom said looking to the sky. "Okay then, weirdo," Kotaro said. "Kotaro!" Chizuru scolded. "I'm sorry," Kotaro said. "Apology accepted. Come in my wife makes a fabulous jasmine and orange flavoured green tea," the phantom said in a cheery mood.

In the house there was another occupant; one that was sleeping very deeply. Everytime this person awoke, he would throw a temper tantrum due to the pain of his injuries. When they entered this was one of those times. "AAAHH!" he screamed. "No it's too soon for you to wake up," Jewel said using a healing sleep spell on him. "Do not worry Negi, in a couple of days you'll be fine," Jewel said. "Thank you," Negi rasped. "Now sleep and let your body heal," Jewel said soft and sweetly

""You want to repeat that?" Chisame asked angrily making Kyuchibi growl at her. "Negi could be alive," Naruto said. "How could that be?" Asuna asked. "Wait, Nodoka's last vision of Negi's memories were happy ones," Yue said. "What could that mean?" Ayaka asked. "What is with the confused faces?" Nimueh asked with Nagi and Merlin behind her. "Negi's alive but we can't figure out how," Konoka said. "That is an easy one," Merlin winked. "Huh?" the group asked. "Magica Lumina; I thought you taught that to Negi," Nagi said. "Magica Lumina?" Asuna asked. "Like the Magica Erebea but instead of darkness it uses the light and if Negi thought happy thoughts that would of granted him a shield," Haruna said. "That means he is alive but where is he?" Asuna asked. "Negi," Nodoka said as Yue and Kazumi placed their hands on each side of her shoulders. "Its going to be okay Nodoka," Kazumi said. "She's right if Negi is alive than Fate will attack us soon," Asuna said.

"Gather the army," Fate ordered. "Are we marching on them then?" Tsukiyomi asked. "Yes, we are and soon we'll have the governor's private armies at our side as well," Fate said smiling. "But first, I think we should really wake her up and heal her illness," he said glancing at the unconscious half naked form of Nekane Springfield. "It was incredible that you kidnapped her without those goody-goodies finding out," Homura said playing with fire, as Bridget softly played her healer's song. "Ah poor Morgana-sensei. It's a pity she can't see us now," Tamaki said softly. "As long as I get Setsuna-senpai." "Okay, that is borderline obsessive," Koyomi said. "Look who's talking! You get your skirt flipped more than any us," Homura exclaimed. "Enough of your bickering! Now go gather the armies at the gates before the morning twilight," Fate said. "Tomorrow will be our V-Day won't it, Fate-Kun?" Tsukiyomi asked. "Yes, and it will be glorious" Fate beamed.

"Fate's going to strike; but when and where I do not know," Nagi said as he, Arika, Jiriaya, Kushina and Merlin gathered. "It will not be easy for the children," Arika said "Even if they were at full strength, Fate still has half of the senate's guards behind him," Nagi said. "Then some friends must be brought in to help them," Merlin said "If only Minato was here," Jiraiya said "Yes; he would be a big help to them but no one knows here he is" Kushina said sadly "I found Nagi after years of searching maybe you can find Minato, as well" Arika said.

At Camelot, Guinevere walked through the courtyard, when a knight ran up to her. "Lady Guinevere, we have an urgent message," The knight said in an Australian accent handing her the message. "Who is it from?" Guievere asked. "Someone by the name of Uchiha," the knight said, "He'll be here tomorrow before first twilight and needs our help to get to Ostia." "Very well, we shall help this Uchiha," Guinevere said. "Very well milady," the knight said rushing off. "I just hope Nimeuh and grandfather are all right," she whispered.

"This will be enough to take down the gates of Ostia?" Fate asked looking over his vast army. "Of course, and with those three mercenaries that arrived it will be done quickly," Tsukiyomi said. "So, when do we get paid?" one of them asked drinking a giant cup of water. "Suigetsu don't be rude!" "Relax Karin-chan, I'll have your back tomorrow." Suigetsu said brushing his thumb over Karin's jawbone. "I thought we were done fighting?" Jugo, the last mercenary said. "We will after this mission," Karin said. "I understand." Jugo said

That night at the gates of Camelot. "Halt who goes there?" a guard asked. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I sent a letter to the lady of the land informing her of my arrival," Sasuke said. "Open the gates!" the guard said. "Thank you," Sasuke said entering the court. Guinevere stood in her night robes yawning. "I am sorry about my timing, I did not think I would arrive this fast," Sasuke said. "That is alright, you can sleep in the guest chambers until morning. Besides we're an hour ahead of Ostia," Guinevere said kindly.

At the phantom's house, Chizuru was having a relaxing bath when Kotaro walked in. "Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were in here," he said. "No, its okay come join me," Chizuru said sinking into the relaxing water. "Are you sure, I could come back later" Kotaro said looking away. "No, besides I wanted to talk to you without the twins hearing," Chizuru said as Kotaro got in. "What is it?" he asked. "I've got this feeling that something bad is or has happened," she said. "Like what?" Kotaro asked. "The death of a friend," she said tears in her eyes. "I'm sure you're just worried about Ayaka and Negi aren't you?" he asked lovingly. "I guess I am," she said, "Kiss me." "Sure," he said smiling, the pair lended into each other.

"At dawn the battle will begin and after that we're on our own again," Naruto said the night breeze blowing his cloak around. "And we'll be ready for it," Asuna said. "And hope the battle will end shortly," Setsuna said grimly.


	13. The battle begins

The battle begins

Fate and his forces were waiting outside the gates of Ostia. "How much longer?" Suigetsu asked. "Just before dawn," Fate said, a slight glow on the horizon. "Soon, we shall be rulers over this world and move onto the next one, Earth" Tsukuyomi said. "But we must be careful of the ninja world," Fate said. "Why the ninja world?" Karin asked. "Simple, world advantages," Fate said."Okay," Suigetsu said. "That means we cannot let the ninjas escape to their world to regain their strength!" Fate ordered. "YES SIR!" they shouted. "We'll win this fight and then what will do you Naruto Uzumaki?" Fate asked.

Naruto stood in the castle courtyard looking over the city. "Fate why use an army?" Naruto asked looking at the gate. "Is it because you want innocent people in your way, so we'll be distracted long enough for you to destroy the city and make us surrender?" he asked. "That is something I will not allow. For I, Naruto Uzumaki, the Guardian Knight of the Wind, hereby announce an end to your injustices! Believe it!" he smiled. "I haven't heard those words in years," Sakura said walking up behind him. "You haven't said it since the day you came back from the training with Jiraiya. Hearing you say it now it feels me with hope," Sakura said. "What do you have behind your back?" Naruto asked. "Just your favourite, Ramen!" Sakura laughed, holding out the biggest bowl of ramen he'd ever seen. "Don't tell her okay. I'm giving this to you because you'll need the energy," Sakura said. "Wue tey hunking?" Naruto mumbled with a mouth full. "Never mind" she sighed.

Dawn approaches," Merlin said. "I fear they may not be ready," Nagi said. "So do I, however if Naruto and Sakura keep a level head they could lead an effective counter attack," Jiraiya said. "But, what if something happens to them?" Kushina asked. "I know you just got them back, but they will be okay," Jiraiya said. "How do you know that? I don't even know that!" Kushina shouted before slumping to the ground. "It will be okay," Nagi said looking for guidance from Merlin, who looked down hearted the same as Jiraiya.

Near the airport of New Ostia, the black phantom sat in his seat looking out the window. "Naruto, I know you have overcome many obstacles in your way to be Hokage; Zabuza Momochi, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Danzo. Now you face Fate, a terrible mage who gets anything he wants and your only hope is Negi, someone who is out of action thanks to him. I wonder are you truly ready for this, or are you unprepared? Will you stand against the tides or will you get swept away by its fury?" He asked looking out the window. "Even though you have your friends with you; will they become the reason you are swept away, or will they enforce you?" he asked again speaking to himself. "Hopefully the answer will be a good one," he smiled. "We're nearly there" Kotaro said before noticing something. "There amassing an army at the gates!" he shouted. "Looks like it is time I face Fate," the phantom said.

"Get ready!" Asuna said as the gates were being rammed. "Kazumi use your artefact to tell us how many there are," Asuna ordered. "Looks like two tothree hundred basic troops, Fate, his five girls and three I haven't seen before," Kazumi said. "What?" Asuna shouted. "What do you mean three unknown soldiers?" Setsuna asked in her neko battle kimono outfit with the cat ears replaced by fox ears. "Where?" Sakura asked. "In front next to Fate," Kazumi said. "Team Taka!" Naruto growled. "Sasuke's old team!" Sakura said. "That is not good, if they're here that means trouble!" Sakura said. "Big trouble," Naruto said. "This majorly changes the plan," Chisame said. "No, it doesn't, we'll use the same as Fate's group on them only modified," Sakura said acting from experience. "Sakura's right," Naruto said. "Okay, Sports girls, Chisame, Kazumi, Konoka, Natsumi and Nodoka stay here at the castle. Sakura take Yue, Haruna and Asuna to the front line and hold them off. I'll take Kaede, Setsuna, a few white dragons to the centre of the fight and make sure they don't advance any further," Naruto devised.

The phantom's group hid in an ally as Fate's partners walked past with Fate himself. "Wait here," phantom said walking out. "So, are you Fate?" the phantom asked. "I take it you're The Black Phantom of Ostia," Fate said. "Yes I am, not to mention I'm the pain in your backside," the phantom said. "I have little time for nuisances," Fate said almost bored. "Why, worried about curfew?" the phantom laughed. "No, because they're not fun to deal with," Fate said creating a spear of stone and thrust it into the phantom. "No," Fumika whimpered. Then something unexpected happen, the phantom became a murder of crows; feathers rained down creating a screen. "Impressive, but not impressive enough," a cold voice said. "Who?" Fate asked seeing him in the middle of the feathery down pour.

He stood perfectly still, with his black hood off revealing his face and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "I am," he said, lifting his head to reveal red irises with black marks in his eyes. "Itachi Uchiha! It can't be! I thought the only Uchiha left was Sasuke," Fate said scared by the tsunami like waves of killing intent, forcing those around him to the ground. "I can't breathe," Tsukuyomi said nearly in tears. "Impressive," Fate said, gathering his girls who shivered in fear and teleported away. "Next time we meet, you will not escape," Itachi said.

"What happened?" Karin asked. "An Uchiha," Fate said noticing his whimpering partners. "An Uchiha, Sasuke?" Suigetsu curiously asked. "I don't care who it was! It was like his gaze could kill us," one of the girls said. "Could kill by giving you a look? Tsukuyomi!" Karin realised. "ITACHI! It has to be, but how? He's dead! We all saw Zetsu eat his body after Madara and Sasuke left the battle field!" Suigetsu said.

"Quickly into the castle and don't ask questions until we're safe!" Itachi shouted, running with his team towards the castle. There were various fights between the Megalo-mesembrian soldiers and The Order of the White Dragon. "Look there, it's Sakura!" Fukka said running towards the pink haired chunin. "Fukka, come back!" Itachi shouted. "Fukka!" Fumika barked gaining Sakura's attention. "No, what is she doing here?" She asked as Fukka reached her. "We're back up!" Fukka said smiling "Okay, get back to the castle and hurry! I don't want your group out here longer than need be," Sakura ordered. "Yes ma'am," Fuka said as Sakura went back to fighting with her group.

"There's too many of them!" Asuna said. "Might I suggest falling back?" Haruna asked as one of her drawings was destroyed. "You're next girly," a thug of a knight said. "No, I can't be! I was going to marry my bug boy sweetheart," Haruna screamed. "RUN!" Asuna said knocking the guard out. "Girls, fall back!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto and Setsuna were dealing with a group of Samurai guards. "They're good," Naruto said twirling Excalibur before swinging and hitting thin air. "Real good!" Setsuna said missing her target. "If we can't hit them, we must retreat!" Kaede said swinging her sword, also missing. "No, you two go back to the keep. I'll hold them off here," Naruto ordered. "No!" Setsuna disagreed. "This is not a discussion! GO!" Naruto ordered. "Come on, he'll be okay," Kaede said leaving the battle. Setsuna looked back, only to see Naruto fighting through her tears. "Setsuna, hurry!" Kaede shouted as she ran.

Sasuke was leading the small platoon of Camelot soldiers on the back of his summoned eagle. "Is everything okay Sasuke?" Takakaze asked. "I'm fine, just worried," Sasuke answered. "About the battle?" the eagle asked. "I'm afraid of losing my friends, new and old," Sasuke said with an unheard emotion in his voice. "With these troops the battle will be in our favour!" Takakaze said. "ONWARD! Sasuke shouted. "Naruto please be okay," Sasuke said.

Inside the castle gates Asuna and Itachi's group were resting when Naruto's group entered. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. "He stayed behind," Setsuna said. "Why?" Asuna asked. "So we could get away," Kaede said. "No, he's sacrificing himself again! Why him? WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE HIM!" Sakura cried. Kaede noticed Itachi, "So, I was wondering when you'd show up again Itachi-sensei," Kaede smiled. "It is nice to see you Kaede-chan," Itachi said pulling a pocket watch out, smiling, "It will soon be here." "What sensei?" Kaede asked. "Something special," Itachi replied

Naruto had defeated all the samurais, but now everyone of Fate's guards were descending upon him. "So this is it huh? I always thought I'd died holding the girl of my dreams in my arms and hearing her say 'I love you' one last time," Naruto said, his courage failing. "But going out this way is still good; fighting to save friends and family," Naruto said smiling, "I'm sorry guys."

"Any last words?" a samurai asked? "Yes, I believe they are Sagitta Magica Centum et unus Spiritus Lucis!" a British voice cried out using the magical archer. "Negi, alright!" Naruto said. "Hello my friend, sorry to keep you waiting," Negi smiled. "No problem," Naruto said getting into a stance, "What do you say?"


	14. a hero's comeback

"What do you say, Negi are you ready?" Naruto asked. "Yes I do believe it is time for"

A Hero's Comeback!

Naruto and Negi stood back to back smiling. "This is going to rock," Naruto said holding Excalibur. "Yes, I have never done a Hero's comeback before," Negi said. "But first Adate Staff" Negi said summoning his staff before holding it "Now I am" Negi said "3..2..1..Lets make some noise," Naruto said smirking as he's enemies cowered "Oh, yeah" Naruto smiled before launching into an attack phase while Negi stood back to fire magic at his foes. "This is fun" Naruto laughed cutting down two more foes. "I seriously do not the exact way a battle could be fun," Negi said whacking an opponent with his staff. "The feeling of the adrenaline flooding you veins, the rush of combat, the way it feels once you've taken him down," Naruto explained his reason "Yes I do believe that is not very sound reason," Negi said using his staff as a pool cue. "You'll learn," Naruto smirked knocking the last one out cold.

Fate's main group and Team Taka were heading for the front gate with their prisoner. "Hello, good guys" Fate shouted, "Get lost!" Asuna said. "Now, now, there is no reason we can't be civilised people and talk about this," Fate said. "Two words for you: NO WAY!" Asuna shouted. "Pity, I was hoping to trade; your surrender for this sick young woman." Fate said as one of the girls showed a very ill Nekane to Asuna, "YOU Son of a!" Asuna started, but was soon cut off. "No, no hostile words will make you lose beauty, poise and grace," Fate said. "Evil gentleman; if you hurt her I'm going to kill you!" Asuna yelled "Three hours," Fate said.

Naruto and Negi were defeating enemies left and right. "Sagita Magica series Lucius!" "Rasenshuriken" the pair said, using their techniques to defeat guards and assassins. "Alright, come on!" Naruto said. "Let's go!" Negi said, using his Magica Lumina to boost his speed, and Naruto channelled Charka to his feet to increase his speed. "There he is!" a voice shouted, "About time I found you Naruto," "Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked "Yes, Nagi asked me here but, I had to wait for the reinforcements," Kakashi said. "Reinforcements?" Naruto asked as Takahata, Ku-Nel and Eishun appeared "The Ala Rubia?" Negi asked. "Last we heard, you were dead Negi," Takahata said "Well, someone by the name of Itachi found me," Negi said. "Look above us!" Eishun said as Dragons and an Eagle appeared over the skies, "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto, Negi, Kakashi!" Sasuke said joining the running group as they headed for the capital. "What's going on?" a girl said "Guinevere?" Naruto asked "Hello," Guinevere said smiling. "There it is." Naruto said. "Look there's Fate; we'll have to use the south entrance" Takahata said.

The Ala Alba were still talking about what to do. "Surrender, which is the only way to get her back," Chisame said. "Always the coward huh?" Kazumi asked "What is that suppose to mean?" Chisame asked; angered by the paparazzo's question "Simple, you do want to fight instead, you wave the white flag first chance you get!" Kazumi growled. "I do not!" "No of course not," Kazumi said mockingly. "There is a place for surrendering; and a place for fighting, which is best for now is your decision," Itachi said calmly. "What should we do then Itachi?" Asuna asked.

Itachi not wanting to choose sides simply thought about it; before turning to Asuna and asking her, "What does your heart say about this?" Itachi asked her. "It says; that our first concern is Nekane's well being and safety," Asuna said "They want us to surrender" Konoka said "So, they want us to surrender. Then surrender" Itachi said "WHAT!" Asuna shouted. "Think about it; have the Ala Alba surrender. That way they will let their guard down," Itachi said. "But," Konoka said "Then strike once their guard is down, using a ninja's greatest weapon and ally." Fukka said "Which is?" Chisame said as Fukka disappeared. "Deception" Kaede said. "Stealth and Deception; they are the greatest tools in a shinobi's arensal, while appeal is the greatest weapon in the kunoichi arsenal." "But, Kunoichi still use stealth and deception; as well as appeal Itachi," Sakura said. "Either way; we must make him think we're surrendering and then rescue his captive," Asuna said.

"Okay; Kakashi what should we do?" Sasuke asked, holding his blade. Naruto gripped Excalibur tightly in anger "That coward!" Naruto growled "Easy, first off we need to rescue the girl, second engage the forces and lastly save the world." Kakashi said, "We'll enter via the back gates, and announce our arrival, while team Kakashi rescues the girl" Takahata said. "Good plan, while that's going on; Camelotian troops will enforce the guards," Guinevere said. "All right move out!" Kakashi said. "Are you sure this will work?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, I've used this strategy multiple times, the first time was when I was a chunnin in the war" Kakashi said. "Okay then" Naruto said.

Itachi stared at Asuna silently. "Is something the matter Itachi?" Sakura asked "She's not real." Itachi said. "Who isn't?" Yue asked "Asuna" Itachi answered. "How so?" Skaura asked "Is it an illusion spell?" Setsuna growled. "No, I don't sense any Kanka or magic coming from her" Kaede said, pulling out a kunai. "What are you going to do with that?" Sakura asked as Kaede stabbed Asuna. Konoka raced over to where Asuna fell; only to see her puff into smoke. "A shadow clone," Itachi said. "Could Naruto have casted it?" Sakura asked. "I don't think so, I kept feeling charka from her; all the way back when you found me and Konoka," Kaede said. "Then, where is the real Asuna?" Konoka panicked.

In a mist covered area located in Old Ostia Asuna opened her eyes "They know about the clone," she said to another person "Interesting; who detected it?" "Kaede and Itachi sensei," "I see, continue your training in kenjutsu. Then head back to help, Fate has Nekane," Asuna's sensei said "Got it!" Asuna replied twirling her sword around. "I must go to investigate this" the sensei said disappearing.

Naruto snuck around behind the group holding Nekane. He looked to his right to see Sasuke in position; and then to his right seeing Kakashi in position, nodding that he was ready. "Okay, I just need to rescue her" Naruto said calmly breathing in and out, in and out, in and out. He could feel his hands slick with sweat from being nervous. 'Focus Naruto, you need to focus' he thought. Kakashi noticed Naruto; 'he hasn't been this nervous since Madara' the silver haired jonin thought. 'Naruto I've seen you battle strong opponents, so why, would this be any different. Is it the girl?' Sasuke thought, 'Now my old team are there, waiting for something, but what?' Sasuke asked himself; looking in the direction of the group.

"Okay, Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Kakashi said, covering the area in a blanket of mist "Sasuke, GO!" Kakashi shouted. "On it" Sasuke responded. "Naruto; the girl, go!" Kakashi said "Alright," Naruto said; transferring Excalibur to his back, running towards the confused guards and chained prisoner. "Got ya!" Naruto said cutting the chain with a chakra infused trench blade, in the distance Sasuke was fighting off Taka. "Sasuke, come on man aren't we friends?" Suigetsu asked "No way!" Sasuke said plunging a chidori into his heart before knocking Karin out "Okay, Jugo come on just you and me!" Sasuke roared. Naruto was using this time to get Nekane over the wall, mid way up he flashed sunlight off a mirror "But; that will let Fate know where we are!" Nekane said "I'm counting on it" Naruto said smirking.

Naruto had flashed a signal to Negi to get ready to cover him, but he lured Fate into his trap. "Up here, LOSER!" Naruto shouted down. Negi was preparing his spell. "Magical archer single arrow of light" Negi said holding his staff like a rifle.

Fate was about to grab Nekane's leg, when a bolt of light hit him in the back. "Yes!" Naruto said smiling."How did that taste?" Naruto shouted. "Impossible, I know that attack; and I know it shouldn't be possible for that attack to exist anymore," Fate summarised.

"The girl's clear, Sasuke disengage and fall back!" Kakashi ordered. "Roger," Sasuke said head-butting Jugo. "They're getting away;" Suigetus said, pulling his watery body together, "Forget them!" Fate barked. "What?" Karin asked. "This mist is covering up a fourth member; FIND THEM!" Fate growled. "Negi, you've got skill to survive my dark star nova." Fate growled as the mist swirled. "Springfield!" Fate snarled, "I found him over here," "No he's here," "I've got him!" the girls cried as each one found a Negi. "What, Multiple Negis?" Fate asked.

Negi hid in the mist watching as; transformed Shadow clones rained chaos down on his foes. "Excellent!" Negi laughed silently. "Hey; Short stuff get over here now!" Naruto said. "Oh, right" Negi said. "Side entrance is open, go through it" Naruto said. "But; what about you?" Negi asked, "I'm fine, I got Nekane inside; before the clones did their job" Naruto said becoming a cloud of smoke. "So, he's already inside." Negi said entering the eastern gate.

Inside Naruto was waiting for Negi. "About time Negi, I thought I sent enough clone decoys to cover your ass!" Naruto said. "I had trouble finding the gate, this mist is so thick" "Naruto Uzumaki; my, how much you've grown since we last met" Itachi said smiling. "You! How are you alive?" Naruto growled. "You can thank me for that," Merlin said, walking out of the shadows. "Why?" Naruto asked, a hand grasped tightly around Excalibur. "Because, you cannot defeat Fate's leader without Susanoo," Merlin said. "I see, in that case, it's time we ended this" Naruto said.

"The endgame will begin soon," Fate said. "Who will be the win this fight?" Fate asked. The two teams gathered, The Ala Alba and the Cosmo Entelecheia. Arika looked out over the battlefield as the two teams gathered.

"Let's end this" Naruto growled. "I've got no objections to that" Fate said coldly.


	15. Magical Endgame

Magical Endgame

"This is it!" Naruto said. "I do believe for once, something correct came out of your imbecilic mouth," Fate jeered. The two sides stood there glaring at each other, Setsuna looked at her opponent Tsukiyomi. The two swordswomen gripped their swords, like were a lifeline in the fiercest hurricane, if they loosened their grips they're life was done for. Negi and the others stood looking like they were staring into the jaws of a black dragon. "This will decide this world's fate, let's just hope; we win" Kazumi said looking nervous.

In the castle grounds, those who did not go into battle were waiting, "Good luck, and please make it" Sakura hoped clutching her hands to her chest. "They have to, too much rides on this battle" Sasuke said. "I just hope it will be easy, otherwise it could spell the end of everyone" Jiraiya said. "This could be it; the end of our world" Arika said saddened. "No! They will succeed, I've seen Naruto pull off the impossible time after time; I may not know the reason why that happens. All I know is that if the chips are stacked against you, Naruto is somebody you want on your side" Kakashi said. "I agree" Sasuke said holding Sakura.

Naruto stood fast in the face of danger and his enemies, "Come on then, let us what Fate has in store for us" Fate said steeping forward. "I agree" Naruto said holding Excalibur. "Come then, for it will end by the rising of the crimson sun" Fate said coldly. "Bring it!" Naruto said. "I will, however I feel that you will not survive" Fate said.

The clash started with Naruto and Negi dueling Fate. Fate threw earth magic attacks while Negi countered with wind arrows and Naruto used Excalibur's tide cutter to slash the attacks Negi missed. "This is too taxing," Naruto shouted "Well, when will we go on the offensive?" Negi asked. "Soon, we have to make sure that he's tired" Naruto said. "That could take ages!" Negi exclaimed. Soon the battlefield was littered with shards of stone. "Now, Justice Technique: METEOR BLITZ!" Naruto shouted, making the shards form around Excalibur.

Naruto charged in swinging his sword making sure each hit connected. "Sagitta Magica series Lucis!" Negi cried, releasing twenty arrows of light. "That is going to hurt!" Naruto laughed ducking the arrows that hit Fate dead on "BULLSEYE!" Naruto cheered, only to see Fate stand up "Oh, come on how the heck, are suppose to kill this guy!" Naruto exclaimed. "Not easily," Negi summarized.

Setsuna and Tsukiyomi stood still hands on their blades, caution present in their eyes, Tsukiyomi's hand twitched. "Flying Sparrow Sword-Drawn mist cutter" Tsukiyomi said unleashing a double sword Shinmeiryuu technique. "Hundred-Strike: Cherry Blossom SLASH!" Setsuna said using her sword move trying to cut her opponent. Tsukiyomi slid back with Setsuna doing the same. "Evil Cutting Sword!" Setsuna said unleashing a blade of light, cutting the left sleeve off Tsukiyomi's dress, "That wasn't very nice Sempai" Tsukiyomi said. "Bring it on!" Setsuna said running at her opponent.

Magical Arrows flew as the rest of Fate and Negi's Ministras dueled, various magical techniques were used from flaming claws to hand drawn dragons, it was absolute chaos as the girls of Mahora were barely pushing back their enemies, "Come on!" Haruna shouted drawing a wall Golem to block out Bridget's wooden missiles, "She's targeting Konoka!" Nodoka informed her friend using her artifact, "On it!" Yue said casting a barrier spell. "Reflecto!" she shouted creating a white shield in front of them, "thanks" Konoka said using her fans to deflect a fire ball "No problem" Yue said.

Chachamaru was given the duty of getting rid of the army Fate had assembled. "Locking on target" she said using her pactio, "Target's bearing five meters to the left" Kazumi said using her Oculus Corvinus to locate the massive army, "Target locked" Chachamaru said firing a laser from her cat shaped gun. "Firing now" Chachamaru said as a massive energy strike came from the upper atmosphere. "WHAT!" the enemy captain yelled as the beam hit. "Target eliminated" Chachamaru said joyfully. "Good work, that's just about wraps this up" Kazumi smiled.

Naruto stood fast as Fate rushed him. "Now; you are going to be eradicated!" Fate said, as he felt a pulling sensation. "What is this, what sort of magic are you using?" Fate demanded out of the young shinobi knight, "Me, it's not me I assure" POOF "Naruto, where'd you go?" Negi asked looking quite confused. The only person in the area was him, "How bizarre" Negi commented,

"You that much" Naruto said looking around "Huh?" he asked. "Kyuubi where are we?" Naruto asked. "Beats me Kit" the fox said, wherever it was, Fate was there as well. "What is this place?" Fate growled; pulling his hand back and throwing it forward, "ROCK SPEAR!" Fate said as multiple pieces of gravel hit Naruto, "Is that it?" Naruto asked looking confused, "Kit, I can feel it" Kyuubi said. "What?" Naruto asked, "Something wonderful" the fox laughed, "What?" the Jinchuuriki asked his tenant. "We're back" it said.

Naruto now looked around carefully and saw three wooden posts near a stone and river, "This is the training grounds, I'm home" Naruto said, gaining his usual foxy smirk. "Boo yah!" he thought feeling stronger than before; "Fate, I believe I owe you some pain" Naruto laughed. "Go get him boy!" Kyuubio cheered.

Naruto ran at full speed towards his enemy, "I will not be defeated by you!" Fate said trying to dodge only to feel stiff "What?" he asked looking down to see his shadow extend and thin out. "Naruto, I've got him" "Shikamaru!" Naruto cheered as Fate received Naruto's fist, "What are you doing here?" "I noticed the summoning smoke" Shikamaru said. "Neji, go!" Shikamaru said through his mic. "Roger; Eight Divination Sign, One-hundred and twenty eight Palms of the hands!" Neji said as a circle was displayed on the ground. "2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128!" Neji said using each number to count his strikes, "Lee; I believe you are destined to inflict pain next" Neji said. "How youthful of you Neji; Konoha Raiken!" Lee said spinning like a tornado before delivering that power to his fist unleashing on Fate sending him flying, "Choji, you're up!" Shikamaru said as a big boned ninja smiled at his friend "Mega Palm Thrust" he said using an enlarged hand to thrust into Fate, "Hinata quickly!" Choji said "Gentle steps: Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata span around three times, before slamming two chakra lions into Fate, Shino Kiba quickly" Hinata said. "Fang over Fang!" "Scorpion's sting" The two teammates said.

"Scorpion's sting, I've never heard of that jutsu" Naruto said. "It merges the bugs in Shino's body into a hard lance which he uses to pierce his enemies with" Ino said. "It's one he developed after you left," Shikamaru said.

After the attacks hit Fate was struggling to get up. "So, I now see the power you have. This is the power of the Shinobi" Fate said. "Now, you're going to see how a Jinchuuriki Shinobi deals with his foes" Naruto said as his eyes became red slits. "The Kyuubi" Choji said. "That means it's going to be one showdown not to forget" Shikamaru said. Naruto and Fate circled each other, sizing up their opponent. "I hope you provide some fun" Fate said charging. "Oh, I will!" Naruto said running at him.

Fate started out with a punch to Naruto Solar Plexuses, followed by a roundhouse kick and finished with a haymaker, stunning Naruto, who later shook off the blow and went in with a front kick, followed by a jab, uppercut, hook punch combo and finished off with a crane kick. Fate took the damage of all the brutal attacks, "Why isn't Naruto using his Frog Kata!" Choji said. "He has to be in Sage mode for that; right now his in Jinchuuriki mode and that is why Naruto's attacks seem more brutal and damaging." Lee said. "Plus, I'm betting this guy really pissed Naruto off," Shikamaru said while Naruto head butted Fate. "Nibble on that!" Naruto growled.

Fate was slowly crawling away, Naruto noticed this. "Where are you going?" Naruto said "Back to the magical world; there I'll have the home advantage" Fate groaned, as a world door to the Magical world was opened. "Not this time!" Naruto said grabbing him and throwing him into the tree behind the fighters, causing it to break in half "WHOA!" Ino shouted. "He's strong!" Choji said. "Surrender Fate; your team in the magical world are done. Tsukiyomi and your ministras are defeated and have most likely surrendered. Now I ask you one more time Surrender and accept a hand of friendship" Naruto delivered the options to him. "Why, would you want to give me a hand of friendship?" Fate asked, barley standing or breathing. "Because; I know people are worthy of a second chance, whether it be you, the leader of an extremist group, a mercenary or a confused person acting out; everyone deserves a second chance" Naruto said. "A second chance" Fate said.

Fate's group of girls were now in a hard place; their leader was gone and they had lost. "I think we should surrender" one of them said. "No way" a second said. "But" "We will be able to win this" Bridget said calmly. "I don't think so" Haruna said smiling "Why's that?" the second girl asked. "Me, I've been on their side for a while now" the first girl, Luna said going to their side. "Backstabber!" the second girl said. "Now shall we finish this?" Luna asked "wait for me!" a voice cried out "ASUNA!" the Ala Alba cried out. "Sorry, I'm late I wasn't expecting you guys to notice the shadow clone, well maybe the ninjas; hey where's Knucklehead?" Asuna asked. "We don't know" Setsuna said. 'My telepathic link isn't working' she thought. "Well, have to hold on until he gets back" Asuna declared.

Naruto was flattening Fate in Konoha as the others watched on "Had enough yet?" Naruto asked his opponent "No" Fate replied as he opened a magical gate underneath him and Naruto. "NARUTO!" Ino shouted as he vanished. "Blast, this is the last thing we need" Shikamaru growled. This in turn earned a confused look of his best friend and fellow teammate Choji. "Chill Shikamaru"

Back in the Magical world Fate and Naruto landed with a thud. "Ow" Naruto groaned. The two combatants were standing, most of the oxygen stored in their lungs was gone and they struggled to receive more. "You're a good warrior Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf. So for now I admit defeat," Fate said as his girl slowly came to his side. "And one day, I may take that hand of friendship you offered me" he continued as the Ala Alba approached Naruto. "Farewell and one day we will meet again;" Fate said as he and his team vanished into dust.

Naruto stood there for a little while before turning to his friends. "YOU DID IT!" Setsuna cheered jumping on him. "I guess I did," he said "we all did it, every one of us together; we defended a world not our own," Naruto said as those who had gathered around him cheered. "This calls for a celebration" Queen Arika said which was answered in thunderous applause and cheer.

The celebrations were big to say the least. The girls dressed up in ball gowns, while the men wore suits. "Man I hate wearing these things" Naruto growled while Kyuchibi looked at him. "It's only for one night" the chibi Kitusune said. "Wow!" Naruto exclaimed; as Setsuna walked over to him in a white sparkling cocktail dress with her hair down and light make up done. "Woof" the kitsune said. "Go find Kyuu" Naruto said as a red fluff ball left, "um, Dance with me?" Setsuna asked. "I would love to." Setsuna said.

Once of the floor the young couple took their positions and started to dance slowly and gracefully, soon they were the only couple dancing; everyone had stopped to observe the two young soul mates, as they gracefully danced. Konoka and Sakura had tears in their eyes. "So beautiful" "I agree" the two girls said. Soon the couple stopped and applause exploded into life startling the couple. "Whoa!" Naruto commented as he bowed. "I agree," Setsuna said curtsying. After the dancing the party went until nearly midnight.

The next morning they had all gathered at a gate-port. Asuna stood next to her parents. "You're not coming back with us?" Konoka asked. "No I'm needed here, or that's how I feel anyway" Asuna said. "I'm sorry you feel that way" Naruto said as he removed Excalibur for his belt and gave it back to Merlin. "Thank you" Naruto said, "No thank you" Merlin said "Guardian Knight of the wind; now may I suggest one final group hug before Asuna resumes her duties as princess?" Merlin asked "Why not" Asuna said unaware of what Merlin was planning.

As the group gathered; Merlin silently chanted something causing magical leafs to circle them. "Have fun" Merlin chuckled as they vanished into a leaf green light. "Where are they?" Nagi asked. "They started out in Mahora and then they came here. Now their third adventures will begin soon" Merlin cryptically said. "I hope they'll be okay" Arika said.

Kyuubi opened his eyes feeling groggy. "What happened?" It said as he looked around "Oh damn; I"M BACK HERE!" Kyuubi shouted out of distress. "The blasted seal" the great fox grumbled. In the real world Naruto woke up to see the others passed out. "Here are we?" he inquired looking around the new environment until he spotted them; the Faces of the Hokages. "I'm home" Naruto said


End file.
